


Дело ледяной принцессы

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Юри Кацуки - обычный полицейский в Нью-Йорке. Но однажды в его жизнь и работу врывается звезда мирового кинематографа Виктор Никифоров. Вместе они расследуют очень загадочное дело.





	1. Глава 1, в которой Юри узнает, что иногда мечты сбываются

**Author's Note:**

> Полиция!АУ. Ретеллинг сериала "Касл", 5 серия 1 сезона. Осторожно: матчасть как в Касле, герои сказочные долбодятлы, тег #нормальнопоговорили в этот фандом так и не завезли.

За что Юри любил свою работу, так это за непредсказуемость: никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждет дальше. 

Он размышлял об этом, дожидаясь, пока кофейный автомат выдаст ему порцию горячего омерзительного пойла, которое и кофе-то назвать язык не поворачивался. И все же Юри пил его каждое утро, приходя в участок: все знают, что копы должны пить плохой кофе. Юри воспринимал это чем-то вроде одной из своих обязанностей и никогда не пренебрегал.

Вообще его утро началось намного раньше — его разбудили едва ли не на рассвете, вызвали на стройплощадку, где пришедшие на работу строители обнаружили труп. Обычное дело, но вот в чем странность — повисшая на перекрестье арматуры женщина была насквозь заморожена. Никогда прежде Юри не сталкивался с подобным. Слишком много еще предстояло выяснить: кто она такая, что с ней случилось, почему она заморожена? Только одно было понятно: кто бы ни принес ее на стройплощадку, он надеялся, что несчастная исчезнет, залитая бетоном, и ее никто никогда не найдет. Что ж, не вышло.

Кофейный автомат прекратил жужжать и выдал Юри бумажный стаканчик с горячей коричневой бурдой; Юри отхлебнул и поморщился. Все-таки какая гадость! Он прошел за свой стол, открыл ноутбук, улыбнулся мимолетно картинке на рабочем столе и запустил ворд. Стоило сразу записать подробности с места преступления, но Юри в задумчивости смотрел на мигающий на экране курсор, не зная, с чего начать.

Из глубокой задумчивости его вырвал голос Челестино.

— Юри! Зайди на минуту!

Когда начальство приглашает к себе — это не к добру. Так что Юри заходил в кабинет Челестино, не ожидая ничего хорошего. И замер на пороге, не веря своим глазам. Может, он не проснулся?

Возле окна, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Виктор Никифоров.

Тот самый Виктор Никифоров, всемирно известный актер, пять премий Оскар, личная звезда на Аллее славы. 

В кабинете захудалого полицейского участка он смотрелся на редкость чужеродно.

— Привет! — Виктор — или галлюцинация? — улыбнулся и помахал Юри рукой.

Тот едва ли сумел выдавить из себя приветствие. Больше всего на свете Юри хотел узнать, что здесь происходит, и Челестино его не подвел.

— Виктор готовится к новому фильму, где будет играть полицейского, — сообщил Челестино, едва сдерживая ухмылку, — и хочет изучить эту профессию изнутри. Он будет работать с тобой.

Смысл всего сказанного не сразу дошел до Юри. Это вообще законно?!

— Сэр? — жалобно проблеял Юри.

Челестино развел руками.

— Распоряжение комиссара.

Виктор лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, — сказал он, — мы сработаемся.

— Не сомневаюсь, — поддакнул ему Челестино, хитро улыбаясь.

Челестино был великодушен — он даже не стал говорить о том, что Юри фанат. Настолько фанат, что на прошлый день рождения коллеги скинулись и подарили ему торт, украшенный фотографией Виктора. Что, правда, оказалось плохой идеей: торт пришлось разрезать, и Юри едва не плакал, глядя, как исчезает под ножом лицо его кумира.

Теперь Виктор Никифоров — живой, не изображение — стоял на фоне окна, невероятно прекрасный в сером костюме-тройке, и у Юри было ощущение, что режут ножами уже его самого.

Юри было двенадцать, когда он впервые увидел Виктора. Тот играл главную роль в экранизации известной книги про мальчика-эльфа, который спас от гибели свой клан и весь зачарованный лес. Виктор в роли эльфа был невероятно органичен — тоненькая изящная фигура, огромные голубые глаза, струящиеся серебристые волосы. Юри в него влюбился с первого взгляда.

Впрочем, не он один. Фильм быстро стал бешено популярен, сборы превысили самые дикие фантазии создателей, Виктор красовался на обложках всех журналов. Но это было только начало. Следующим стал остросоциальный фильм про подростка-хиппи, путешествующего автостопом, и тут уже о Викторе заговорили даже серьезные критики. На небосвод Голливуда восходила, без сомнения, новая звезда. 

 

Звезда бесцеремонно села на стул возле стола Юри, закинула ногу на ногу, обхватила колено сцепленными в замок руками, заглянула в экран ноутбука. Юри порадовался, что успел открыть ворд — на рабочем столе у него красовалась фотография Виктора.

— Юри! Расскажи о себе!

Виктор был полон энтузиазма, но Юри не мог ответить тем же. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, руки стали неприятно влажными. Одно дело мечтать о встрече со своим кумиром, и совсем другое — в самом деле с ним встретиться. Бойтесь своих желаний.

Как в такой атмосфере работать, Юри не представлял.

— Чем ты интересуешься? Что делаешь по вечерам? — продолжал спрашивать Виктор, словно не замечая, что его вопросы остаются без ответов. — Что ты любишь?

— Кацудон, — ляпнул Юри первое, что пришло в голову.

Виктор поднял брови.

— Что это?

— Еда. — Юри чувствовал себя идиотом. — Свинина, рис и омлет.

— Вау! Звучит вкусно! — Виктор смотрел на него горящими глазами, словно ему в самом деле было интересно. — Хочу попробовать.

— Тут не найти нормальный, — вздохнул Юри. Он пытался, заходил в разные японские рестораны, но всегда лишь разочаровывался. — Но вот моя мама готовит кацудон просто потрясающе.

Виктор задумался ненадолго.

— Съездим в гости?

Юри аж поперхнулся. Разговор явно свернул куда-то совсем не туда.

Его спас Пхичит, принесший кучу папок.

— Юри! Ты просил информацию по пропавшим без вести…

Пхичит увидел Виктора и замолчал, вытаращив глаза.

— Привет! — тот жизнерадостно помахал рукой. — Я Виктор Никифоров.

Надеясь, что Виктор не видит, Юри сделал страшные глаза, намекая Пхичиту, что не стоит рассказывать лишнего. Пхичит не впечатлился.

— Я знаю! — радостно ответил он, складывая папки на стол и протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Кто же не знает великого Никифорова.

Пхичит еще говорил что-то про последний фильм, но Юри не слышал. Он мечтал провалиться сквозь землю здесь и сейчас.

— Может, вернемся к работе? — мрачно предложил он. 

Виктор и Пхичит одинаково укоризненно воззрились на него.

— Нам нужно установить личность жертвы, — продолжил Юри и добавил, обращаясь к Виктору: — Ты вроде хотел узнать профессию изнутри?

Виктор кивнул, а потом перевел взгляд на стопку папок.

— Я думал, — сообщил он, разглядывая их, — что есть какая-то база в компьютере, туда загружается фотография…

— Ага, — вздохнул Юри. — Как же.

— Там еще три таких стопки, — уныло добавил Пхичит.

Виктор терял энтузиазм на глазах. Он даже вздрогнул, когда Юри выложил на стол фотографию замороженной женщины.

— Мы ищем ее.

— Я за папками, — немедленно заявил Пхичит и исчез.

Виктор взял верхнюю папку, посмотрел на фото и отложил в сторону.

— Юри… — начал было он, и тот замер, предчувствуя новый шквал вопросов.

Но его спас телефонный звонок.

— Поиски отменяются, — сказал Юри, повесив трубку. — Ее отпечатки пальцев нашлись в системе. 

Виктор радостно захлопнул папку.

— И что дальше?

— Дальше мы идем в морг, — безжалостно сообщил Юри.

Улыбка Виктора стала несколько натянутой.

— Это обязательно? — уточнил он.

Юри пожал плечами.

— Это неизбежная часть профессии. 

Виктор тяжело вздохнул и поднялся со стула.

— Раз так, я готов.

 

В морге было тихо и прохладно. Войдя, Виктор вздрогнул и быстро отвел взгляд от лежащей на столе женщины. Что и говорить, выглядела она жутковато даже для Юри — вся синеватая, словно инопланетянка. 

Но вздрогнул не только Виктор — при их появлении Юко ахнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой. Виктор с радостью переключился на нее. Представился — словно в этом в самом деле была необходимость, улыбнулся — правда, его улыбке явно недоставало обычной лучезарности. Юко, впрочем, это вряд ли заметила.

Она покраснела, стрельнула глазами, а потом взяла Юри под руку.

— Извините нас, мы на минуту, — пропела она, обращаясь к Виктору, и буквально выволокла Юри в коридор. Виктор даже не успел возразить, и Юри стало его жаль. Оставлять беднягу наедине с трупом было слишком жестоко.

— Юко, — начал было он, — не стоит…

Но она и слушать не стала.

— Почему ты меня не предупредил?! — прошипела Юко. — Это же Виктор Никифоров! А я не накрашена, одета черт знает во что…

Юри уставился на нее в изумлении. На его вкус, Юко выглядела вполне прилично, о чем он ей и сообщил.

Юко фыркнула.

— А должна выглядеть соблазнительно!

Юри опешил.

— Полегче, ты замужем!

— И что? — взгляд у Юко стал откровенно насмешливым. — Когда мы с Такеши поженились, составили список, кто с кем может изменить. Виктор в моем — первый пункт.

Вот уж этого Юри точно не хотел знать.

— А я в твоем списке есть? — спросил он почти с ужасом.

— Юри, — вкрадчиво попросила Юко, — не смеши меня. Я слишком давно тебя знаю, чтобы сомневаться в твоей ориентации.

— Может, я бисексуал, — оскорбился Юри, хотя Юко, конечно, была права.

Она смерила его взглядом.

— Скорее уж викторосексуал.

— Ну, ты преувеличиваешь, — смутился Юри.

Юко рассмеялась.

— Да? Может, это у меня вся комната была обклеена его плакатами? 

Вот в чем минус того, чтобы работать со старыми друзьями, — они слишком много о тебе знают. 

— Все подростки клеят на стены изображения своих кумиров! — попытался выкрутиться Юри.

— Ага, и на потолок тоже. 

На это возразить было нечего. 

— В любом случае я вырос, — сухо сказал Юри.

Какое все-таки счастье, что Юко не знала про висящий сейчас в его спальне плакат. Один, зато какой — Виктор в натуральную величину, в полурасстегнутой рубашке, с растрепавшимися волосами… 

— Нам лучше вернуться, — продолжил Юри, — не стоит оставлять Виктора одного так надолго.

— Коне-е-ечно, — ехидно произнесла Юко, но, к счастью, тем и ограничилась.

Когда они вернулись, Виктор старательно разглядывал висящий на стене плакат по противопожарной безопасности, стараясь одновременно не поворачиваться спиной к синеватой женщине и не смотреть на нее. 

— Итак, — преувеличенно бодро начал Юри, — что ты выяснила?

Виктор встал поближе, чуть позади, словно пытаясь спрятаться за его спину, и Юри иррационально почувствовал себя выше и шире в плечах. Что, конечно, было не так. 

Информации оказалось довольно много. Джессика Смит, тридцать пять лет, умерла от удара тупым предметом по голове. В молодости баловалась наркотиками — так ее отпечатки пальцев оказались в системе. Судя по степени разложения тканей, она была заморожена в течение суток после смерти.

— Где бы она ни хранилась, температура там держалась постоянная в течение всего этого времени, — подвела итог Юко, — это все, что я могу сказать.

— В течение какого времени? — подал голос Виктор, на секунду опередив Юри, собиравшегося задать тот же вопрос.

Юко вздохнула, бросила взгляд на женщину.

— Судя по полученным мною отчетам, — неохотно сказала она, — Джессика Смит пропала без вести пять лет назад.

 

В участке их встретил Пхичит.

— Ну что? — поинтересовался он, едва не подпрыгивая на стуле.

— Разве ты не должен был опрашивать бездомных в районе стройки? — нахмурился Юри.

Бездомные были кладезем полезной информации, они замечали многое и охотно делились сведениями — за некоторое вознаграждение.

— Я вечером пойду, — отмахнулся Пхичит, — чтобы застать тех, кто бывает там именно по ночам.

В этом была своя логика, и Юри не стал больше возражать. Он коротко рассказал, что они успели выяснить, сел за стол и открыл отчет по делу Джессики Смит. Виктор немедленно устроился рядом, заглянул через плечо. Юри чувствовал его дыхание у себя на щеке, и от этого мурашки бежали по телу. Сосредоточиться на тексте отчета оказалось невероятно сложно. У Виктора, судя по всему, таких проблем не было.

— Ого, — пробормотал он, — у нее была бурная молодость...

Что правда, то правда: проблемы с наркотиками, регулярные исчезновения… Даже после того, как Джессика вышла замуж, она не остепенилась — сбегала несколько раз. Впрочем, только до того, как у нее появились дети. Скорее всего, именно поэтому муж ждал целые сутки, прежде чем обратиться в полицию в последний раз.

— Решил, что она взялась за старое? — предположил Виктор.

— Видимо, — согласился Юри. 

Что-то ему не нравилось во всей этой истории. Детектив, занимавшийся расследованием, просто закрыл дело. Тогда это казалось разумным, теперь…

— Прошло пять лет, — сказал вдруг Виктор, словно отзываясь на мысли Юри, — неужели ее муж все еще считает, что она просто сбежала?

Пхичит, до сих пор хранивший молчание, хмыкнул.

— Кажется, пришло время его просветить на этот счет.

Юри был с ним согласен.

— Я поеду к нему.

— Я с тобой, — Виктор снова лучился энтузиазмом.

— Визиты к родственникам — очень тяжелая часть работы, — предупредил было Юри и прикусил язык: на лице у Виктора ясно читалось, что после морга ему уже ничего не страшно. А тогда Юри почему-то не стал его отговаривать.

— Тем более, — ответил Виктор, но его прервал звонок телефона. — Минуту.

Стоило Виктору ответить на звонок, из динамика донеслись гневные вопли.

— Я сейчас, — прошептал Виктор, прикрывая ладонью микрофон. — Не уезжай без меня!

Он отошел и вышел в коридор.

— Ну что? — Пхичит немедленно занял место Виктора, выжидающе уставился на Юри.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил тот.

— Юри! — голос Пхичита звучал укоризненно. — Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я! Это же Виктор Никифоров, твой кумир, твоя мечта, твой…

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — отрезал Юри.

Пользуясь отсутствием Виктора, он сменил заставку на рабочем столе на одну из стандартных картинок.

Виктор вернулся через минуту.

— Это был мой агент, — сообщил он зачем-то.

Юри вспомнил полный ярости голос и содрогнулся.

— Он всегда на тебя кричит? — уточнил он.

Агента Виктора он видел на фотографиях — суровый лысоватый мужчина с мрачным взглядом и непроизносимой фамилией. Он скорее походил на мафиози.

— Иногда бывает, — уклончиво ответил Виктор. — Когда он сильно мной недоволен.

Чем был недоволен его агент на этот раз, Юри решил не уточнять.

 

Выйдя на улицу, Виктор надел черные очки.

— Не люблю, когда меня узнают,— пояснил он.

— Ага, — ответил Юри, — конечно.

Если Виктор хотел остаться неузнанным, ему стоило носить еще и парик. Необычные серебристые волосы привлекали внимание и не оставляли шансов ошибиться. 

Они уже подходили к машине, когда Виктор спохватился.

— Юри! — воскликнул он. — Я хочу сделать наше совместное фото для инстаграма, ты не против?

И прежде чем Юри смог ответить что-то кроме: “Э… Ну…” — Виктор снял темные очки, обнял его, прижался щекой к щеке и быстро сделал фото на телефон.

От его близости, от прикосновения, от запаха его одеколона у Юри задрожали коленки.

— Я выложу, да? — уточнил Виктор.

— Да, — Юри вряд ли понимал, на что именно он соглашается. Он все еще пытался восстановить дыхание и успокоить отчаянно колотящееся сердце.

Однажды, пару лет назад, он даже пошел на конвент, в котором принимал участие Виктор. Купил билет на фотосессию с ним. Но посмотрел, как Виктор фотографируется с остальными — нацепив на лицо блистательную и абсолютно искусственную улыбку, — и ушел. Виктору явно было некомфортно, и Юри не хотел стать одним из неприятных воспоминаний. Кроме того, сфотографироваться с картонным Виктором он мог в любое время. А разницы, пожалуй, никто бы и не заметил.

В машине Виктор уткнулся в свой телефон — видимо, выкладывал фото в сеть. Закончив, он повернулся было к Юри, открыл рот, но прежде чем успел что-то сказать, его телефон разразился звонком.

— А, Юра, привет! — жизнерадостно поприветствовал Виктор звонившего, и Юри невольно вздрогнул: имя было похоже на его и на секунду ему показалось, что Виктор обращается к нему. Потом он сообразил: должно быть это двоюродный брат Виктора, он читал о нем.

Доносившийся из динамика голос звучал далеко не так радостно, и Юри задавался вопросом: неужели все люди в окружении Виктора имеют привычку кричать на него?

— Да, да, — говорил тем временем Виктор, — я потом тебе расскажу.

Он быстро завершил звонок и вздохнул.

— Это мой двоюродный брат, Юра, — пояснил он, хотя Юри не спрашивал. — Погоди, я тебе его покажу!

— Я за рулем вообще-то, — возмутился Юри, — а кроме того…

Он прикусил язык. Кроме того, он прекрасно знал, как выглядит двоюродный брат Виктора. Но сознаваться в этом было нельзя. 

— Вот!

Виктор продемонстрировал фотографию на телефоне, когда они остановились на светофоре: мрачный подросток со светлыми волосами показывал в камеру неприличный жест.

— Он занимается фигурным катанием, — продолжал Виктор. Не то чтобы Юри этого не знал. — Очень талантливый!

Виктора явно переполняла гордость по этому поводу.

— Переехал сюда, чтобы тренироваться, живет со мной… Я не против, но вместе с ним приехала Лилия!

— Кто это? 

Удивительно, но Юри действительно этого не знал.

— Бывшая жена моего агента, — вздохнул Виктор. — И бывшая прима-балерина Большого театра. Она занимается с Юрой балетом, уверяет, что она должна жить вместе с ним, чтобы следить за его тренировками. Но, знаешь, — Виктор понизил голос, словно Лилия могла его услышать, — я подозреваю, ей просто нравится моя квартира.

Юри рассмеялся. 

— Я ее понимаю, — задумчиво продолжал Виктор, — мне моя квартира тоже нравится. Оттуда открывается великолепный вид на город. Ты обязательно должен это увидеть!

Какое счастье, что Юри в этот момент уже припарковался! Иначе он вполне мог врезаться в кого-нибудь, потеряв управление.

— Ч-что? — переспросил он, но Виктор уже вышел из машины и с интересом оглядывался.

Район был очень приличный, огромные многоэтажки устремлялись в небо.

Предъявив консьержу на входе значок, Юри с Виктором поднялись на нужный этаж и позвонили в дверь с номером 917. Согласно записям, семья Смит жила именно здесь.

— Кто там? — голос из-за двери определенно был женским, и Юри с Виктором недоуменно переглянулись.

— Женился во второй раз? — шепотом спросил Виктор, и Юри только пожал плечами.

— Полиция Нью-Йорка, — громко произнес он. Это волшебное заклинание позволяло открывать любые двери. — Мы ищем Сэмюэля Смита.

Дверь открылась, худенькая темноволосая девушка смотрела на него с опаской. 

— Я не знаю такого.

А потом она перевела взгляд на Виктора.

Реакция была вполне предсказуемой.

— О господи! — девушка прижала ладонь к губам. — Вы тот самый Виктор Никифоров?! Мне никто никогда не поверит!

Виктор улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Это действительно я.

— Сейчас! Подождите! — Девушка бросилась вглубь квартиры, только волосы взметнулись. 

Она вернулась через пару секунд, держа в руке телефон.

— Можно с вами сфотографироваться?

— Конечно, — Виктор был сама любезность.

Он приобнял девушку, чуть пригнулся…

— Мы здесь по делу, — сухо напомнил Юри.

Почему-то видеть, как Виктор фотографируется с очередной поклонницей, ему было неприятно. Девушка смутилась, засунула телефон в карман коротких шорт.

— Извините.

— Вы живете одна? — спросил Юри.

— Не совсем, — ответила девушка, не сводя глаз с Виктора. — Мы снимаем квартиру вместе с подругой.

— Может, он переехал? — предположил Виктор. — Все же пять лет прошло…

Юри кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Вы давно тут живете? — он снова обратился к девушке.

Та пожала плечами.

— Месяцев шесть… Или восемь… Погодите! — ее вдруг озарила какая-то мысль. — Если вы ищете парня, который жил тут до меня, то он не переехал.

— Нет? — удивился Юри.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Его убили.

 

История становилась все более загадочной. На обратном пути в участок Виктор вовсю строил предположения. 

— Может, они ввязались в какую-нибудь незаконную авантюру? Сначала убили ее, а потом — его.

— Между убийствами прошло четыре года, — пожал плечами Юри. — Вряд ли здесь есть связь.

Виктор задумчиво наклонил голову на бок.

— А если… — произнес он, постукивая кончиком пальца по губам. — Если он выяснил, что случилось с его женой, и хотел пойти в полицию?

— Такое бывает только в кино, — рассмеялся Юри.

В дверях участка они столкнулись с Пхичитом — рабочий день подошел к концу. 

— Не хотите заглянуть в бар? — спросил Пхичит. — Тут есть одно неплохое местечко неподалеку.

Юри отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Мне надо закончить с отчетом, отослать запрос по Сэмюэлю Смиту…

Пхичит закатил глаза.

— Это не может подождать? Дамочка провела в морозилке пять лет, пара дней теперь не сыграет особой роли.

— Напротив, — не согласился Юри, — она и так ждала слишком долго.

Виктор с сомнением переводил взгляд с одного на другого. При слове “бар” его глаза загорелись, но теперь он не мог решиться.

— Идите вдвоем, — великодушно предложил Юри. — Бумажную работу точно не показывают в кино.

Ему показалось, или Виктор разочарованно вздохнул? 

Работы, по правде говоря, было не так уж много, но Юри позарез нужно было побыть с самим собой. Попытаться уложить этот безумный день в голове, осознать, что это все было с ним на самом деле. Что Виктор Никифоров, живой и настоящий, действительно ворвался в его жизнь — и это не сон.

Закончив с делами, Юри достал телефон, кликнул на иконку инстаграма. Первым в ленте шло фото Пхичита — они с Виктором в баре. Кто бы сомневался. Пхичит обожал делать селфи.

Юри промотал ленту дальше и наткнулся на собственное фото — тоже с Виктором. Конечно же, он был подписан на его аккаунт.

“Мы с напарником! #полицияэтокруто! #делоледянойпринцессы” гласила подпись. 

У Юри на фото выражение лица было растерянным, зато Виктор выглядел абсолютно счастливым. Он прижимался щекой к Юри, их волосы переплелись, и от этого зрелища у Юри екнуло сердце. Ни с кем больше Виктор не фотографировался так близко, ни с кем другим не выкладывал фото в своем аккаунте.

Поколебавшись несколько мгновений, Юри дважды коснулся фотографии, оставляя лайк. В любом случае, он останется незамеченным среди тысяч других, как и всегда.

Он еще раз прочел подпись.

Дело ледяной принцессы, да?

Пусть будет так.


	2. Глава 2, в которой кофе становится камнем преткновения

Даже если бы Юри хотел забыть о сюрреалистичности этого дня — у него не было шансов. Утром возле кофейного автомата он увидел Виктора. Тот был одет куда проще, чем вчера: джинсы, голубая рубашка с коротким рукавом. На несколько мгновений Юри забыл как дышать. Точно в таком же наряде Виктор красовался на плакате в его спальне. Только верхние пуговицы у рубашки были расстегнуты. Сколько раз Юри смотрел на него, представляя, как расстегивает остальные пуговицы, стаскивает с Виктора джинсы и… Стоило остановиться вот прямо сейчас. Потому что иначе Юри не сможет работать. 

— Не советую, — он подошел к автомату, встал рядом с Виктором, который ждал, пока тот приготовит ему кофе. — Кофе здесь ужасен.

— И тебе доброе утро, Юри, — жизнерадостно отозвался Виктор, забирая стаканчик из автомата.

Пока Юри набирал нужную комбинацию, Виктор успел сделать глоток.

— О боже, — вырвалось у него.

— А я говорил, — отозвался Юри.

Виктор смотрел на кофе, словно на ядовитую змею.

— Как вы это вообще пьете?

— Страдая. — Юри пожал плечами, забрал свой кофе, отпил и привычно поморщился. — Все копы пьют плохой кофе, ты точно должен знать из фильмов.

— Я и не подозревал, что кинематограф имеет столько общего с реальностью, — пробурчал Виктор. Допивать кофе он не стал.

На столе Юри ждал отчет об убийстве Сэмюэля Смита. Убит выстрелом из пистолета малого калибра, бумажник и ценные вещи пропали, убийца не найден.

— Грустная история, — вздохнул Виктор, читавший отчет, как и вчера, через плечо Юри. — Особенно не повезло детям: сначала пропала их мать, потом погиб отец… С кем они остались?

Юри отложил отчет.

— Наверное, живут с родителями Джессики, — предположил он. — В любом случае стоит к ним наведаться. 

Родители, мистер и миссис Марш, были единственными оставшимися близкими Джессики, и стоило сообщить им о судьбе дочери.

— Поедешь со мной в Уайт-Плейнс?

Виктор приложил палец к губам. 

— Не то чтобы это было путешествие мечты, — протянул он задумчиво, — но с тобой — хоть на край света.

Краска бросилась в лицо Юри. Интересно, Виктор со всеми так заигрывает? Похоже на то. Не случайно у него была слава плейбоя. Фанаты Виктора наперебой сплетничали о его личной жизни, в сети то и дело появлялись сомнительные фотографии, на которых Виктор обнимался то с мужчинами, то с женщинами. Говорили, что Виктор разбил не одно сердце, но насколько это было правдой — Юри не знал. 

— Это не путешествие, — наконец сказал он, — если не будет пробок, доберемся за час.

— Когда это в Нью-Йорке не было пробок? — усмехнулся в ответ Виктор.

В машине он почти привычно устроился на переднем сиденье, потянулся включить радио.

— Не возражаешь?

Юри не возражал. Напротив, ему было интересно, какую волну выберет Виктор, какую музыку он любит. Как выяснилось, вкусы у них совпадали — Виктор выбрал ту же радиостанцию, которую обычно слушал Юри. По дороге они обсуждали музыку, любимые песни, и Юри старался не думать, что их ждет впереди. Как преподнести родителям новость о том, что их дочь не сбежала, что она мертва?

Как оказалось, для них это не стало неожиданностью.

— Думаю, — грустно вздохнула мать, — мы давно подозревали, что в этот раз Джессика не вернется домой. 

Джессика, видимо, пошла в нее, по крайней мере Юри не мог не отметить их сходство.

Отец, приземистый седой мужчина с роскошными усами, был настроен более агрессивно.

— Тот коп, который вел расследование, — мрачно сказал он, — был уверен, что все дело в проблемах Джессики с наркотиками. Но знаете, что я скажу? Джессика никогда бы не бросила своих детей.

Он посмотрел в сторону окна — во дворе двое детей, девочка и мальчик, играли в догонялки.

Юри согласно кивнул.

— Вам известно, — спросил он, — почему ее муж ждал целый день, прежде чем обратиться в полицию?

Родители переглянулись.

— Сэм… — нерешительно протянула мать, — тоже считал, что Джессика сбежала.

Отец хлопнул себя ладонью по бедру.

— Даже если и так! Он все равно должен был сообщить сразу, если думал, что она в беде. И полиции следовало обратить на это внимание!

Юри не мог с ним не согласиться.

Их дом он покидал с тяжелым сердцем, да и Виктор, подозрительно молчаливый, тоже выглядел подавленным. К счастью, хоть здесь ему не пришлось ни с кем фотографироваться.

Они уже подошли к машине, когда дети подбежали к ним. Девочка бесцеремонно дернула Виктора за штанину. 

— Я вас где-то видела, — сообщила она с подозрением.

Виктор округлил глаза.

— Не может быть! — сказал он и рассмеялся. — Наверное, во сне?

Девочка отрицательно помотала головой: “Ну и глупые эти взрослые!” было написано на ее лице.

— Да нет, — она раздраженно топнула ножкой. — По телевизору.

Виктор вздохнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, доставая ручку и блокнот. 

— Я Эмма, а он, — девочка указала на брата, — Лукас.

Виктор присел, быстро написал что-то в блокноте, вырвал страницу и отдал девочке.

Та прочитала, смутилась и, не поблагодарив, убежала, утянув за собой и брата, который во время разговора отрешенно ковырял землю носком ботинка.

Наконец-то можно было ехать.

— Кажется, они не очень довольны предыдущим расследованием, — сказал Виктор, садясь в машину.

Юри только пожал плечами.

— Могу их понять.

Полицейский, который вел дело, судя по всему, больше был озабочен тем, чтобы его побыстрее закрыть, а найдется Джессика или нет, его волновало мало. 

— Что ты говорил насчет путешествия? — Юри застегнул ремень безопасности и взглянул на Виктора — тот что-то сосредоточенно искал в телефоне. — Хочу съездить в Джерси и поговорить с детективом Слоуном, который занимался расследованием.

Виктор поднял голову и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Я только за!

 

Поездка по большому счету оказалась бестолковой и бесполезной. Если, конечно, не считать того, что Юри провел несколько часов рядом со своим кумиром. Впрочем, под конец он почти забыл об этом. Виктор оказался очень легким в общении, он шутил, смеялся, рассказывал забавные истории из своей жизни и слушал, что рассказывает Юри. И еще он смотрел так, словно Юри был самым интересным человеком в мире.

“Он актер, — напоминал себе Юри, — и может сыграть что угодно”.

Но это не очень помогало. 

Детектива Слоуна — вернее, теперь уже шерифа Слоуна — они нашли в одном из баров. Полный седеющий мужчина выглядел удручающе. Дело пятилетней давности, как оказалось, он помнил весьма неплохо.

— А, Джессика Смит, — кивнул он. — Значит, она нашлась, после стольких лет?

— Не совсем, — холодно ответил Юри. — Мы нашли ее тело.

Шериф Слоун, кажется, имел достаточно совести, чтобы расстроиться. Но виноватым он себя явно не чувствовал. 

— Почему вы не обратили внимания на то, что ее муж ждал целый день, прежде чем обратиться в полицию?

Шериф раздраженно пожал плечами.

— Он сотрудничал, разрешил прослушивать звонки и все в таком духе. И потом, у меня были сведения, что Джессика сбежала в Филадельфию к бывшему парню. Что еще было нужно?

— Кто дал вам эти сведения?

Не то чтобы Юри не мог посмотреть в отчете, но он хотел услышать ответ Слоуна.

— Итан Адамс, друг ее мужа.

— Простите, — подал голос Виктор, — вам не кажется, что это не самый надежный источник?

Слоун посмотрел на него с презрением.

— А ты еще кто такой, чтобы об этом судить?

Что хотел ответить на это Виктор, осталось неизвестным — Юри крепко сжал его руку, призывая молчать.

— Он прав.

Слоун сделал глоток из стакана с пивом.

— Ну и что? Чего вы от меня-то хотите теперь?

Вопрос, надо признать, был резонным. Юри встал.

— Больше ничего, сэр. Спасибо за информацию.

Из бара они вышли в подавленном настроении. 

— Если будешь играть плохого копа, — мрачно сказал Юри, — то ты только что получил прекрасный пример.

Виктор вздохнул.

— Как-то даже страшно пропадать, — попытался пошутить он.

— Не волнуйся, — заверил его Юри, — если ты пропадешь, я лично займусь твоим делом.

Так себе обещание, но Виктор просиял.

— Договорились!

 

В участке, несмотря на близящийся к концу рабочий день, их встретило настоящее столпотворение. Юри сперва решил, что кофейный автомат внезапно приобрел пугающую популярность. Однако он быстро понял, что ошибся.

Виктор протащил его сквозь толпу и жестом фокусника указал на новенькую кофемашину, обосновавшуюся сбоку от автомата.

— Та-дам!

Юри воззрился на незваную гостью с подозрением.

— Виктор, — осторожно спросил он, — что это?

— Кофемашина, — Виктор смотрел на него с энтузиазмом спаниеля, принесшего хозяину мячик. — Я заказал, пока мы ездили. Моя благодарность за помощь в подготовке к фильму.

— Ага, — кивнул Юри, — понятно.

Он развернулся и пошел к своему столу.

Кофемашина оскорбляла все его существо. Благодарность? Мучился один Юри, а пользоваться плодами его трудов будет весь участок? Из коридора, где выстроилась настоящая очередь, доносился манящий запах хорошего кофе, но Юри был непреклонен. Черта с два он воспользуется этим адским приспособлением.

Виктор последовал за ним, порядком разочарованный такой реакцией.

— Юри… 

Но тот не обратил на него внимания.

— Пхичит, — обратился он к коллеге, — как там дела с бездомными?

Пхичит — предатель! — отставил кружку с кофе, развернулся к Юри.

— Я сумел разговорить нескольких, один припомнил, что видел, как к стройплощадке подъехал желтый грузовик, оттуда вышел мужчина, достал из багажника большой пакет и ушел с ним, а когда вернулся, был уже налегке.

— Негусто, — вздохнул Юри.

— Еще одно, — хитро улыбнулся Пхичит, — он заметил слово “склад” на боку грузовика. Я проверил все ближайшие места и нашел один, на котором используют желтые грузовики. 

Он протянул Юри бумажку с адресом.

— Здесь.

— Так просто? — спросил Виктор, слышавший весь разговор. — Убийца найден?

Юри покачал головой

— Ты слишком торопишься, — сказал он, не глядя на Виктора. — Завтра поеду туда, посмотрим, что удастся выяснить.

— Я с тобой, — немедленно отозвался Виктор. — Куда мне подъехать?

Искушение назвать неправильный адрес было огромным, но Юри не поддался.

— Я заеду за тобой с утра, — вместо этого ответил он. — Главное, скажи куда.

Пока Виктор отвернулся, чтобы написать на бумажке свой адрес, Пхичит быстро поднял вверх большие пальцы.

Ох. Только теперь Юри понял, что все это выглядело так, словно он хотел узнать, где живет Виктор. На самом же деле — ничего подобного. Ну, может, только самую малость.

 

На следующий день Юри подъехал к шикарному зданию в одном из фешенебельных районов, припарковался и достал телефон, чтобы позвонить Виктору. Но сначала он сделал глубокий вдох. Это не помогло. Подумать только, у него теперь был номер телефона Виктора Никифорова. Слишком фантастично.

Виктор снял трубку через пару гудков.

— Юри, прости, я немного задержался, — выпалил он вместо приветствия. — Можешь пока подняться ко мне, я буду через минуту.

— Может, я лучше в машине подожду? — жалобно проблеял Юри.

— Нет-нет, — Виктор был непреклонен. — Юра очень хочет с тобой познакомиться!

Вот только этого еще не хватало!

Юри покорно поднялся на последний этаж, постучал. Дверь распахнулась моментально. На пороге стоял мрачный, как грозовая туча, подросток, в котором Юри немедленно узнал двоюродного брата Виктора — Юрия Плисецкого.

— Значит, — протянул тот, не спеша впускать Юри в квартиру, — это с тобой Виктор шляется неизвестно где целыми днями? Придурок!

Юри не был уверен в том, кому предназначался последний эпитет — ему или Виктору.

— Юрий! — раздался из квартиры строгий женский голос. — Неприлично держать гостя на пороге!

Юрий фыркнул, но посторонился, пропуская Юри.

Роскошь квартиры Виктора могла бы сразить наповал, если бы у Юри еще остались силы удивляться.

Сухощавая женщина, одетая в халат с китайским узором и с ярким макияжем на лице, поднялась ему навстречу.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказала она, слегка наклонив голову. — Я Лилия Барановская, хореограф Юрия.

— Очень приятно, — Юри не знал, куда девать глаза и руки от смущения. — Юри Кацуки.

Лилия благосклонно кивнула

— Кофе? — предложила она, но Юри не успел ответить.

— Привет! — Виктор как всегда лучился энтузиазмом. 

На этот раз на нем были расклешенные синие брюки и белая матроска — Юри узнал наряд, в котором Виктор снимался для рекламы мороженого пару лет назад. Он что, брал все эти костюмы как часть оплаты?

— Юра, ты показал Юри вид на город? 

Юра фыркнул.

— Лучший вид все равно из твоей спальни, сам и показывай.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — промямлил Юри, чувствуя, как горят щеки и даже уши при мысли о том, что он может попасть в спальню Виктора. Даже просто полюбоваться видом. Хотя — смотря каким видом…

Юри оборвал эти мысли.

— Виктор, нам пора. Рад был познакомиться, — он кивнул Лилии и Юре и решительно направился к выходу из квартиры.

Виктору ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

 

— Неужели мы близки к тому, чтобы разгадать это дело? — вслух рассуждал Виктор. — Так захватывающе!

Юри старался на него не смотреть, сосредоточившись на дороге. В белой с синим матроске Виктор казался моложе и наивнее, она удивительно подчеркивала его цвет глаз и светлую кожу. И отчаянно хотелось мороженого. Черт, не стоило смотреть эту дурацкую рекламу столько раз! И покупать мороженое только потому, что на упаковке был изображен Виктор, — тоже.

— Никогда не думал, что поучаствую в настоящем полицейском расследовании!

Да уж, это мало у кого получается.

— Как тебе вообще удалось добиться разрешения работать в полиции?

Этот вопрос мучил его уже некоторое время.

Виктор хитро подмигнул.

— Ну, скажем так, у меня есть связи…

Глядя на него, Юри даже думать не хотел, что это были за связи. Вспоминая о его славе плейбоя… Юри поморщился. Кажется, Виктор это заметил. 

— Юри, — голос у Виктора был грустным, он осторожно прикоснулся к его руке кончиками пальцев, — надеюсь, ты не веришь всему, что обо мне пишут? 

Надо было ответить, что он и не читает, но Юри почему-то не мог. Он только отрицательно помотал головой, сам не зная, не лжет ли он.

— Просто мэр — мой фанат, — со вздохом признался Виктор. — Он был только рад подергать за нужные ниточки. 

— И все? — удивился Юри. — Он ничего не попросил взамен?

— Ну… — протянул Виктор. — Ужин с его семьей и фотосессия считаются?

Юри только хмыкнул в ответ. Он полагал, что Виктор дешево отделался, но озвучивать эту мысль не стал. Тем более они приехали.

 

— Какое тело, о чем вы? — крайне наигранно удивился Альфред Олланд, хозяин склада, в ответ на вопрос Юри.

— Наш свидетель видел, как кто-то приехал на одном из ваших грузовиков к стройплощадке и выбросил тело.

— Неправда, — тут же покачал головой Альфред. — Никто меня не видел!

Виктор прикрыл лицо ладонью, Юри очень хотелось сделать тоже самое. Альфред запоздало сообразил, что сказал.

— Ладно, — он поднял руки, — я выбросил тело. Но я ее не убивал. Просто нашел!

— Ага, — скептически отозвался Юри.

Конечно, трупы же повсюду валяются, нет-нет, да и наткнешься.

— Клянусь! Я даже не знал, что она здесь!

— В смысле, — переспросил Виктор, — здесь?

— На шестом этаже, в одной из ячеек, — ответил Альфред. — У арендатора была задолженность; я обычно жду три месяца, срезаю замки и распродаю все, что там хранилось. Только в этот раз я нашел лишь морозильник, подключенный к проводке. Между прочим, это абсолютно незаконно!

— Ага, — хмыкнул Виктор. — А трупы на складе хранить — это нормально.

Альфред обиженно посмотрел на него.

— Я же сказал, что понятия не имел! Да у меня чуть удар не случился, когда я ее увидел!

— И вы решили просто выкинуть ее? — поинтересовался Юри. — Вместо того чтобы обратиться в полицию?

Логика этого поступка казалась ему крайне странной.

Альфред скривился.

— Не хватало только, чтобы мои клиенты об этом узнали. 

Юри закатил глаза, то же самое сделал и Виктор.

— Но строительная площадка? Как вам это вообще пришло в голову?

— Знаком с одним парнем, который там работает, — признался Альфред. — Решил, что это подходящее место. Кто же знал, что ее обнаружат!

Действительно.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнул Юри, — покажите нам ячейку. Надеюсь, вы не успели продать морозилку?

Альфред не успел. Морозильная камера все еще работала; открыв ее, Юри обнаружил клочья волос, вмерзшие в лед на стенках. Без сомнения, именно здесь Джессика Смит провела последние пять лет.

— Как арендатор платил за ячейку? — спросил Юри, разглядывая морозилку. — Кредитка, чек?

Виктор, мельком заглянувший в нее, сразу же отошел. Кажется, ему было нехорошо.

— Наличными, раз в полгода. Приходил парень в темных очках, не снимал их даже в помещении. Мне стоило заподозрить…

Да уж, определенно стоило.

— Получается, — вслух рассуждал Юри, — последний платеж был внесен девять месяцев назад. Ее муж к тому моменту был уже мертв…

Виктор никак не отреагировал. Он обхватил себя руками, словно замерз.

— Виктор, ты в порядке?

Взгляд у Виктора был очень серьезным.

— Провести в этой морозилке пять лет, — сказал он, — никто такого не заслуживает.

Юри кивнул. Он был совершенно согласен.

— Ты же найдешь того, кто это сделал, Юри?

— Обязательно, — пообещал Юри. 

Не только Виктору, но и самому себе.

 

После беседы с хозяином склада в участок они не поехали. Юри хотел поговорить с Итаном Адамсом, лучшим другом мужа Джессики. И — может быть, только немного — подольше побыть с Виктором вдвоем.

У Итана был свой бизнес — маленький антикварный магазин, полный необычных и явно дорогих вещей. Виктор оглядывался вокруг словно ребенок, попавший в лавку со сладостями. Юри бы не удивился, если бы он захотел скупить полмагазина.

Юри коротко обрисовал Итану ситуацию и задал тот вопрос, который должен был задать еще детектив Слоун.

— Вы сказали, что Джессика сбежала к своему бывшему парню в Филадельфию. Как вы это узнали?

Итан неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Мне сказал Сэм.

Услышав это, Виктор подошел ближе.

— Вы уверены, что он говорил правду?

— А где еще она могла быть? — немного раздраженно ответил Итан. — Каждый раз, когда она сбегала, — всегда к нему. Сэм дал ей все, чего она могла пожелать. А ее все равно тянуло к этому наркоману. Одного поля ягоды.

Итан явно не разделял точку зрения, что о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак.

— Вы не помните его имени?

Стоило проверить эту версию.

— Джеффри Коннели. Вроде так его звали.

Вот теперь не только можно, но и нужно было возвращаться в участок. Отправить запрос как минимум.

Удивительно, но в коридоре возле кофемашины никого не было. И все же Юри ее проигнорировал, подошел к автомату, набрал привычную комбинацию.

— Юри… — выдохнул Виктор рядом.

Юри повернулся к нему.

Взгляд у Виктора был такой, словно его только что пнули в живот.

И на мгновение, правда очень недолгое, Юри стало стыдно.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Юри мучается сомнениями, а Виктор спит

Чтобы изучить информацию о Джеффри Коннели, Юри остался в участке после окончания рабочего дня. Виктор, кажется, все еще расстроенный его выходкой с кофе, уехал на такси. Пролистав файл, Юри почти убедился, что Джеффри — тот, кого он искал. Многочисленные судимости, в том числе за хранение оружия, а прямо сейчас он отбывал заключение в тюрьме Южного Джерси. Причем, если верить записям, попал он туда сразу после того, как был внесен последний платеж за складскую ячейку. И когда был убит Сэм, Джеффри был на свободе.

Пожалуй, стоило побеседовать с ним.

Юри достал телефон, позвонил Виктору — предупредить, что завтра в участок можно не приходить.

— Я с тобой! — немедленно заявил тот, несмотря на то, что в начале разговора его голос все еще звучал обиженно.

Юри нисколько не сомневался, что так и будет, но для приличия попытался отговорить его.

— Это не увеселительная прогулка, Виктор, мы едем в тюрьму.

Виктор немного помолчал, а потом сказал почти жалобно:

— Ты же не оставишь меня там?

— Нет, — невольно рассмеялся Юри, — не беспокойся.

Они договорились, что Юри снова заедет за Виктором с утра.

По пути из участка Юри не выдержал. Он зашел в магазин, выбрал в холодильнике мороженое в знакомой упаковке и съел его, сидя в машине. Старательно пытаясь не представлять, как приятно было бы слизывать сладкое мороженое с нежной кожи Виктора.

 

После Юри поехал в гости к Юко. Она давно звала, говорила, что тройняшки скоро забудут, как он выглядит. Юко и Нишигори были самыми близкими его друзьями, с самого детства. Перебрались в Америку чуть раньше него, помогали обустроиться на новом месте, всегда поддерживали. Их дочки — Аксель, Лутц и Луп, дань любви Юко к фигурному катанию, — души не чаяли в Юри. Вот и в этот раз кинулись навстречу, повисли на нем втроем, стоило только переступить порог.

— Юри, ты поправился? — спросила Аксель, тыча пальцем в его живот.

— Юри, ты всех преступников поймал? — дергала за штанину Лутц.

— Юри, у тебя появилась девушка? — Луп не отставала от сестренок.

К счастью, отвечать на все эти вопросы было не обязательно. Юри порадовался, что Юко не стала рассказывать им про Виктора — девочки были теми еще фанатками. Он запоздало сообразил, что мог бы попросить у Виктора автограф для них. Может, когда-нибудь потом.

Девочки наперебой рассказывали Юри свои новости, показывали новые игрушки. Юри особенно впечатлил плюшевый единорог всех цветов радуги с выпученными глазами. Казалось, его кто-то слегка придушил. 

Юко в ответ на недоуменный взгляд только пожала плечами и закатила глаза. Детские игрушки были порой очень странными.

Времени было уже много, поэтому вскоре Юко заявила, что детям пора спать. Тройняшки ожидаемо капризничали, отказывались идти в постель и согласились, только если Юри расскажет им сказку. Деваться было некуда. Сказочник из Юри был так себе, он мучительно пытался вспомнить то, что читал в детстве, но Аксель заявила: “Ты должен придумать сам!” — и остальные ее поддержали. Все мысли Юри были заняты исключительно делом — и, если говорить начистоту, Виктором, — поэтому у него получилась сказка о прекрасной среброволосой принцессе, которую злая ведьма превратила в ледяную скульптуру, и расколдовать ее мог только поцелуй истинной любви. Но долго ждать принцесса не могла — с наступлением весны она бы растаяла. Со всех концов света начали съезжаться благородные принцы, один другого краше, они целовали принцессу, но та оставалась столь же холодной и недвижимой. Казалось, надежды нет, заканчивались последние дни зимы, еще немного — и начало бы припекать солнце. Король с королевой уже оплакивали свою дочь, но тут случилось чудо. Один из стражников, давно и безнадежно влюбленный в принцессу, решился поцеловать ее на прощание. И тогда принцесса ожила, вздохнула и стала собой прежней. Только глаза у нее навсегда остались чистыми и прозрачными, словно лед.

— Они поженились? — шепотом спросила Луп.

— Конечно, — ответил Юри, — и жили долго и счастливо, все как полагается.

— Хорошо, — сонно вздохнула Лутц, прижимая к себе кошмарного единорога.

А Аксель ничего не сказала — она уже спала.

Юри на цыпочках вышел из детской, прошел в гостиную.

— Вина? — предложил ему Такеши, но Юри отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я за рулем. И завтра мы с Виктором едем в Южный Джерси.

Такеши поднял брови, и Юри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Прямо сбывшаяся мечта, а? — спросил Такеши.

Он, конечно, тоже был в курсе одержимости Юри. 

— Вроде того, — смущенно пробормотал Юри. Не говорить же, что он сам толком не понимает, радоваться свалившемуся на него счастью или огорчаться. Быть так близко с Виктором, узнавать о нем так много, — увлекало и пугало одновременно. Насколько проще было любоваться им издалека!

— Виктор, похоже, сам стал фанатом Юри, — подала голос Юко. — Не отходит от него ни на шаг, кофемашину подарил…

— Подарил не мне, — тут же открестился Юри, — а всему участку.

Такеши с сомнением покачал головой.

— Это странно, — задумчиво сказал он. — Ничего личного, Юри, но я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда. Может, он просто решил добавить полицейского в свой список побед?

— Виктор не такой, — Юри покачал головой, сам до конца не уверенный в том, что говорит. — Нельзя верить всему, что пишут в интернете.

— Но и на пустом месте такие слухи не возникают.

Такеши, без сомнения, был прав. И его слова упали на благодатную почву. Юри и сам размышлял над тем, зачем он сдался Виктору, и не мог понять. Виктор с ним неизменно был мил и приветлив, дотрагивался при любой возможности, приглашал к себе в дом… И, может, у Юри не было особого опыта в романтических отношениях, но он не сомневался, что Виктор с ним флиртовал. Зачем бы Виктору флиртовать с обычным, ничем не примечательным полицейским? Юри не питал иллюзий: он обладал заурядной внешностью, носил очки, был склонен к полноте и не представлял никакого интереса для звезды мирового экрана. Разве что в самом деле в качестве одного из экземпляров для коллекции.

Думать так было неприятно, но еще больнее было бы обмануться, а потом обнаружить правду. 

С другой стороны — не все ли равно? Если Виктор по какой-то неведомой причине решил, что Юри достоин стать одним из пунктов его обширного списка любовников, разве не стоило лишь радоваться этому и не желать ничего большего? Воспользоваться шансом, который выпадает раз в жизни.

Ведь и прежде Юри всегда довольствовался одной ночью. Заводить постоянные отношения он не то чтобы не хотел — толком не было времени, работа отнимала все силы. Да и не нужен ему был никто. “Никто, кроме Виктора”, — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос. Время от времени Юри ходил в клуб, находил там партнера на одну ночь, и этого было достаточно. Он никогда даже не приводил никого к себе. Впрочем, нет, один раз попытался. Как же звали того парня? Не то Майкл, не то Марк. Он только зашел в спальню Юри и сразу остановился, увидев плакат с Виктором.

— Он что, будет смотреть? — уточнил Майкл-Марк. — Я так не согласен.

Если он ждал, что Юри снимет ради него плакат, то крупно просчитался. Выбрать между Виктором, которого Юри любил всю жизнь, и парнем, имени которого даже не смог запомнить, было легко. Марк — или все-таки Майкл? — отправился восвояси.

Но в этом и была разница. Одно дело — симпатичный парень из клуба, которого Юри больше никогда не встретит. И совсем другое — Виктор. Его Юри хотел бы забрать себе навсегда, украсть у всего мира и никогда не отпускать. Ему будет мало одной ночи. И он будет жалеть об этом всю свою жизнь.

 

Утром Виктор ждал Юри возле дома, держа в руках два бумажных стаканчика.

— Доброе утро, — радостно улыбаясь, сказал он, словно увидеть Юри было лучшим, что могло случиться. — Я купил тебе кофе.

Мрачные подозрения с новой силой охватили Юри. 

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил он. К его ужасу, кофе был именно такой, как он любил. Какого пытался добиться у автомата раз за разом, прекрасная понимая, что его попытки обречены на провал. Виктор запомнил. Запомнил потому, что хотел сделать приятное Юри, или потому, что так было легче всего его убедить в своей заинтересованности? Как разобраться?

— Ты всегда по утрам не в духе? — спросил Виктор, наблюдая за ним.

Юри выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Чаще всего, — признал он. 

Как оказалось, не в духе по утрам бывал не только Юри. Виктор только успел сесть в машину, как его телефон начал звонить. Из трубки разнеслись уже знакомые Юри гневные вопли — звонил, очевидно, агент Виктора.

Что тот отвечал — Юри не понял. С агентом Виктор говорил по-русски. Юри узнал язык: одно время он даже пытался его учить — из-за Виктора, конечно, ведь тот по происхождению был из России, — но бросил это гиблое дело. Русский язык оказался ему не по зубам. Хотя он знал, как сказать “Здравствуйте”, “Спасибо” и “До свидания”. Вполне достаточный словарный запас, если подумать.

— Яков хотел, чтобы я пришел на встречу по поводу участия в рекламной кампании, — безмятежно сказал Виктор, завершив разговор.

Мысль о том, что у Виктора вообще-то была своя жизнь, свои заботы, которые он отложил, чтобы погрузиться в работу простого полицейского, раньше почему-то не приходила Юри в голову.

— Может, стоило… — неуверенно начал он, но Виктор резко помотал головой.

— Нет, сейчас у меня есть дела важнее.

Юри смутился, на минуту решив, что столь важным делом был он сам, но резко оборвал эту мысль. Конечно же, Виктора заботила подготовка к будущей роли — и ничего больше. И его задача — помочь Виктору. 

На протяжении всей поездки он рассказывал Виктору о разных делах, которые расследовал, о сложностях, с которыми сталкивался, о том, как обычно решаются различные проблемы. Виктор слушал, задавал вопросы, смеялся над шутками Юри — кажется, даже искренне — и в целом был вполне доволен.

Но когда они приехали, несколько притих. Неудивительно. Как ни крути, тюрьма есть тюрьма, впечатления от нее всегда гнетущие.

С Джеффри Коннели они встретились в комнате для свиданий. Увидев фотографию Джессики — вернее, ее тела, — тот вздрогнул и отвернулся.

— Я знал, — вздохнул он, — что ее уже нет в живых. Забавно, что эту новость мне принесли именно вы.

Он кивнул Виктору.

— Вот как? — удивился тот.

— Джессика вас обожала, — Джеффри улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Пересматривала фильмы с вашим участием по тысяче раз. Я даже немного ревновал. Она мечтала с вами встретиться. 

Юри невольно вздрогнул. Он тоже мечтал. И ему явно повезло больше. Он хотя бы встретил Виктора, будучи живым. Виктор смотрел на Джеффри расширившимися глазами — очевидно, ему тоже было жутко от мысли, что женщина, пролежавшая пять лет во льду, была его фанаткой.

— По нашим сведениям, — Юри поспешил вернуться к делу, — Джессика уехала к вам.

— Так и было, — ответил Джеффри. — Она приехала ко мне за поддержкой. Видите ли… Мы с Джессикой любили друг друга. По-настоящему, понимаете? Но ее родители никогда не позволили бы нам быть вместе. 

Он помолчал, а потом добавил:

— И все же иногда нам казалось, что у нас есть шанс.

Виктор выдохнул.

— Она хотела уйти от мужа? — неожиданно спросил он. Юри посмотрел на него с изумлением — с чего он взял?

Но Джеффри кивнул.

— Да. Джессика узнала, что Сэм завел любовницу. Боялась, что он подаст на развод и детей отдадут ему, учитывая ее проблемы с наркотиками.

— Как звали эту любовницу, она не сказала?

— Нет, — Джеффри отрицательно помотал головой. — Джессика предлагала забрать детей и сбежать вместе.

— Вы не согласились? — тихо спросил Виктор.

Тяжелый вздох.

— Никогда себе этого не прощу. Я думал, что сперва мне надо отказаться от наркотиков, пошел в реабилитационный центр. Все зря: когда я оттуда вышел, ее уже не было в живых.

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивился Юри.

Джеффри посмотрел на него с кривой улыбкой.

— Она перестала звонить. 

 

Что ж, любовница действительно многое объясняла, хотя информацию, полученную от Джеффри, еще надо было проверить. И все же на обратном пути Юри с Виктором вовсю строили предположения.

— Что, если Сэм убил Джессику, чтобы остаться с любовницей? — рассуждал Юри.

— Или они вместе это сделали, — предположил Виктор.

— Или так, но кто тогда убил Сэма?

Виктор ненадолго задумался.

— Любовница! Сэм порвал с ней, а она не смогла этого простить — после всего, что она для него сделала.

Их разговор прервал телефонный звонок.

— А, Юра, и тебе привет! — жизнерадостно ответил Виктор, хотя из телефона снова доносились крики, только немного другой тональности.

Юри не вслушивался в разговор, размышляя, что делать дальше, а потом мысли его свернули в другое русло.

— С Яковом ты говорил по-русски, — сказал он, когда Виктор повесил трубку, — а с Юрой по-английски. Он не знает русский?

— Увы, — развел руками Виктор. — Юра, в отличие от меня, родился уже здесь, в Америке.

Юри кивнул. Он знал, что семья Виктора перебралась сюда, когда тому было семь лет.

— Мои родители, — продолжал Виктор, — сделали все, чтобы я сохранил русский язык. В детстве меня это ужасно злило, мне казалось, что это глупо, а теперь я благодарен. Чем больше языков знает человек, тем он свободнее.

Юри улыбнулся.

— И можно играть русских в кино? — спросил он, вспомнив фильм, где Виктор был боссом нью-йоркской мафии.

— И это тоже, — согласился Виктор.

Некоторое время они ехали молча. Юри потянулся сделать радио погромче, бросил взгляд на Виктора и обнаружил, что тот уснул. Юри крупно повезло, что рядом не было других машин — он далеко не сразу вспомнил, что надо смотреть на дорогу. С усилием оторвав взгляд от Виктора, он тяжело вздохнул. Это просто преступление — быть таким невероятно красивым даже во сне.

Виктор спал, склонив голову на плечо, слегка приоткрыв рот. Серебристая челка закрывала его лицо, грудь мерно вздымалась. 

Юри то и дело поглядывал на него. Он видел в кино, как Виктор изображает спящего. Но это было совсем другое. В том, что Виктор в самом деле уснул при нем, было что-то интимное и доверительное. И это было приятно, словно Юри была оказана огромная честь.

Будить его совершенно не хотелось. Юри припарковался возле дома Виктора — он немного надеялся, что когда машина остановится, Виктор проснется сам. Но этого не произошло. Собравшись с духом, Юри протянул руку и коснулся его плеча.

— Виктор, — негромко сказал он, — просыпайся, мы приехали.

Виктор сонно вздохнул, потянулся и открыл глаза. И теперь Юри знал: если и было в мире что-то более прекрасное, чем спящий Виктор, то это был Виктор просыпающийся. Трогательный, с туманной дымкой в глазах и спутанными волосами. 

— Прости, — Виктор потер лицо. — Не думал, что усну.

— Ничего страшного, — только и смог выдавить из себя Юри.

— В качестве извинения, — продолжал Виктор, — могу предложить ужин. Зайдешь ко мне?

Каким бы привлекательным ни было это предложение, Юри отказался.

— Хочу еще заехать к Итану Адамсу, пока его магазин открыт. Может, он что-то знает о любовнице Сэма, все-таки лучший друг.

Виктор уставился на него с недоумением.

— Юри, — осторожно спросил он, — ты железный, что ли?

Юри смутился.

— Просто я привычный.

Кажется, Виктор ему не поверил. По крайней мере, выражение лица у него было весьма скептическое.

— Знаешь, — внезапно сказал он, — я всегда думал, что работа полицейского — это погони и перестрелки. А мы только и делаем, что ездим и разговариваем с людьми. 

Юри на мгновение представил, что Виктор мог попасть на другое дело, на то, где его жизни угрожала бы опасность, и содрогнулся. Нет уж, пусть для Виктора все это будет только в кино, не по-настоящему. Там, где все пули холостые, а на опасных трюках подменяет дублер. Где он никогда не будет лежать, истекая кровью.

— Бывает по-разному, — сказал наконец Юри, — но я рад, что в этот раз обходится без перестрелок. 

Он посмотрел на Виктора, их взгляды встретились. На мгновение Юри показалось, что весь окружающий мир исчез. Что Виктор прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит Юри. Насколько страшно ему даже представить Виктора под пулями. Насколько он дорог Юри.

— Пожалуй, — медленно сказал Виктор, — это и правда к лучшему.

Юри с усилием отвел глаза, кашлянул — щеки у него горели.

— Хорошего вечера, Виктор.

— И тебе, — отозвался тот.

И пока Виктор выходил из машины, Юри так и не набрался смелости посмотреть на него еще раз.


	4. Глава 4, в которой рейтинг внезапно повышается

Вечером Юри набрал ванну, лег в нее и закрыл глаза. Дома, в Японии, его семья держала онсен, и Юри привык скидывать напряжение, погружаясь в горячую воду. Ванна, конечно, ни в какое сравнение с горячими источниками его родителей не шла: маленькая, скользкая, да и вода все время норовит остыть, но выбирать не приходилось. Зато можно было не беспокоиться, что кто-то нарушит его уединение. С каждой минутой Юри чувствовал, как постепенно расслабляются его мышцы. Мысли все до одной исчезли из его головы, и он почти задремал. Из этого блаженного состояния его вырвал звонок телефона. Протянув руку, Юри взял мобильник, лежавший на тумбочке рядом с ванной, и едва не уронил его в воду, увидев, кто звонит.

— В-виктор? 

— Привет, Юри! — голос у Виктора, как всегда, был полон энтузиазма. — Надеюсь, ты не занят?

— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил Юри, — я принимаю ванну.

Кажется, это он зря.

— Э… — протянул Виктор.

— Ты что-то хотел? — быстро спросил Юри, пока тот не успел сказать что-то еще.

— Всего лишь услышать… — начал было Виктор, но запнулся. — Узнать, получилось ли что-то выяснить про любовницу.

Вот, конечно, это не могло подождать до завтра. И все же Юри был рад его звонку.

Он пересказал Виктору свой разговор с Итаном. Тот, естественно, знал, что его друг завел интрижку на работе, но не посчитал это важным. Пытался отнекиваться, что ни к чему ворошить прошлое, тянуть наружу всю эту грязь. Пытался давить на жалость, мол, не достаточно ли настрадались бедные дети Джессики и Сэма? Но Юри не отступал, и в конце концов Итан все же назвал имя женщины — Стелла Феретти. Она работала в том же банке, что и Сэм. Юри уже отправил запрос и надеялся, что завтра вся информация будет у него на руках.

— Так что встретимся завтра в участке, — подытожил он.

— Договорились, — ответил Виктор.

Он помолчал, словно не зная, что еще сказать, а потом вздохнул.

— Спокойной ночи, Юри.

— Спокойной ночи.

Юри положил телефон обратно, погрузился в теплую воду и снова прикрыл глаза. Но расслабиться не получалось. Образ Виктора стоял у него перед глазами. Сонный, со спутанными волосами — как тогда, в машине. Юри чуть слышно застонал, откинул голову назад. Он невольно представил, что они могли бы сейчас быть в ванне с Виктором вместе. Виктор обнимал бы его сзади, можно было бы положить голову ему на плечо. Фантазия уносила Юри все дальше — и вот уже не он сам гладит себя, задевая соски, это руки Виктора скользят по его телу, дотрагиваясь там, где будет приятнее всего. Это Виктор накрывает ладонью его вставший член, гладит большим пальцем головку, двигает рукой в нужном темпе… В его воображении Виктор был нежным и умелым любовником. Он долго держал бы его на грани, чтобы продлить удовольствие, он заставил бы Юри извиваться в своих объятиях и умолять. 

Юри представлял, как Виктор прикасался бы губами к его щеке, как шептал бы нежные слова на ухо или просто произносил его имя. От того, как это делал Виктор, уже можно было потерять голову. А ведь он еще и смотрел, дотрагивался, сонно тер глаза и потягивался, совсем рядом. Такой невыносимо, нестерпимо желанный.

— Виктор, — выдохнул Юри, и в то же мгновение оргазм накрыл его с головой.

Одно плохо — лежать в ванне больше не было так уж приятно.

 

Виктор опаздывал. Это означало сразу две вещи: что Юри мог наконец-то, пока он не видит, приготовить себе кофе в кофемашине и не пить бурду из автомата, и что разговора с Пхичитом ему теперь не избежать.

В участке с утра царила обычная суета, кто-то куда-то бежал, кто-то требовал срочно отчет — еще неделю назад должен был быть готов! — и Юри чувствовал себя немного предателем: он-то мог себе позволить спокойно попить кофе. Или относительно спокойно.

— Ну как у вас все продвигается? — нетерпеливо спросил Пхичит, стоило лишь Юри сесть за стол. Чтобы было удобнее разговаривать, Пхичит перетащил свой стул поближе, оседлал его, обняв руками за спинку.

— Похоже, у ее мужа была интрижка, сегодня будем допрашивать его любовницу, — ответил Юри, делая вид, что не понимает, куда клонит его друг.

Пхичит посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Про дело ты можешь рассказать мне позже, когда мы будем не одни. Я спрашивал про тебя и Виктора.

Что ж, на прямой вопрос тоже можно ответить по-разному. Юри как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Мы работаем вместе, он собирает информацию для роли, я ему помогаю.

— И все? — голос Пхичита был полон скепсиса. — Ты с ним до сих пор не переспал?

— Пхичит!

Гневный возглас не возымел никакого эффекта.

— Разве ты не о нем мечтал всю жизнь? — продолжал настаивать Пхичит. — Да и он от тебя без ума. Чего ты ждешь?

Для Пхичита все было более чем просто. Наверное, так всегда кажется со стороны. Сам Юри придерживался иного мнения. Но как объяснить Пхичиту, в чем состояла сложность?

— Не хочу стать еще одним пунктом в списке его побед, — ответил он, вспомнив слова Такеши.

Брови у Пхичита поползли вверх. Он выпрямился, с любопытством глядя на Юри, словно на неизвестное науке существо.

— Вот как, — наконец задумчиво протянул Пхичит. — Кто-то стал амбициозным. Раньше, я помню, это было “хочу увидеть его на расстоянии вытянутой руки”, а теперь “стать любовью всей его жизни”?

Крыть было нечем. Еще несколько месяцев, даже дней, назад пределом мечтаний Юри было встретиться с Виктором. Может быть, попросить у него автограф, который он мог бы хранить как величайшую ценность. Теперь…

Юри вздохнул.

— Вроде того.

— Ого, — присвистнул Пхичит. — Да ты серьезно…

Юри помолчал немного, а потом решился. Пхичит был не просто коллегой, но его другом. Он может понять.

— Он переспит со мной и забудет, — тихо сказал Юри, — а я не забуду.

Пхичит помотал головой, наклонился ближе.

— Юри, я не большой знаток человеческих душ, но даже мне очевидно, что Виктор в тебя влюблен, — заявил он. — Не знаю уж, чем ты его сразил, учитывая, что в первый день ты только бурчал на него и шарахался как от прокаженного, но когда мы пошли в бар — Виктор говорил только о тебе. Его интересовал ты, ты и еще раз ты. Не пойми меня превратно, — Пхичит развел руками, — я люблю поговорить о своем друге, но в какой-то момент это начало раздражать.

— Что ты ему рассказал? — с ужасом спросил Юри, судорожно вспоминая самые позорные факты своей биографии, о которых Пхичит был в курсе, но тот лишь отмахнулся от него. 

— Ничего особенного. 

Пхичит помолчал немного, а потом упрямо мотнул головой.

— Послушай, Юри, я понимаю твой страх, но иногда надо рисковать. Может быть, это будет одна ночь. А может, вы поженитесь и будете жить долго и счастливо, как в сказках. Но ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь. Просто дай этому шанс.

Пхичит говорил очень убедительно, и в его словах было рациональное зерно. Но такие советы проще давать, чем следовать им. Пхичит полагал, что если ничего не выйдет, то Юри сможет пережить и идти дальше. Юри знал — не сможет. Если у него ничего не получится с Виктором — не получится ни с кем. Можно будет ставить крест на своей личной жизни. Юри рисовал мрачные картины своего будущего: вот он заканчивает жизнь дряхлым ворчливым стариком в доме престарелых, и никто даже не приходит его навещать. Возможно, он преувеличивал. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что нельзя так сосредотачиваться на одном человеке. Ведь Юри мог и не встретить его никогда. Но в таком случае свои неудачи в отношениях — а Юри не сомневался в том, что они будут, — он мог бы оправдывать тем, что ему не нужен никто, кроме Виктора. Но если он не сможет ничего создать и с Виктором — у него не останется даже оправдания. Ставки были слишком высоки, а шанс на успех — слишком невелик.

Говорить всего этого Пхичиту Юри не стал. Не потому, что не доверял — пришел Виктор. Как всегда с утра, в прекрасном настроении.

— Что я пропустил? — спросил он, снимая пальто.

День выдался прохладный, и на Викторе был красивый серый пуловер с пурпурными ромбами. На ком-то другом он смотрелся бы ужасно пошло, но Виктору шел чрезвычайно. Какая-то молодая сотрудница чуть шею не свернула, проходя мимо. Юри ее понимал.

— Ничего, — ответил он, жалея, что не может сейчас как следует наступить на ногу Пхичиту и тем дать понять, что стоит молчать. — Все еще жду информации.

Впрочем, зря он сомневался в друге:— Пхичит ни словом не обмолвился о том, что они обсуждали до прихода Виктора.

Они даже сходили втроем пообедать в ближайшую пиццерию. Пхичит рассказывал о своих хомяках — у него их было трое, — все время призывая Юри подтвердить правильность его рассказа. Вряд ли Виктору это было так уж интересно, но он слушал и даже смеялся над особенно забавными проделками зверюшек.

— Ну как, это было полезно для роли? — не удержался от подколки Юри на обратном пути в участок.

Виктор улыбнулся.

— По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что у каждого полицейского есть свои маленькие слабости.

— Иногда целых три, — рассмеялся Юри.

После обеда наконец-то пришла информация о Стелле Феретти — она по прежнему работала в том же банке, но в другом отделении. 

— Поехали, — сказал Юри, кивая Виктору, и тот, как всегда, последовал за ним.

Юри невольно подумал, что он успел привыкнуть к его компании. К тому, что они везде ездят вместе и есть с кем поговорить по дороге.

Вот только в этот раз Виктор не особенно стремился поддержать разговор. Он отмалчивался, смотрел по сторонам, но не на Юри, а потом, когда они остановились на очередном светофоре, неожиданно признался.

— Я задержался, потому что говорил с Яковом.

Юри хотел ответить, что Виктор не обязан оправдываться, он ведь не работает в полиции, в конце концов. Но Виктор продолжил:

— Мне предложили очень интересную роль, — Виктор смотрел в окно, словно увидел там что-то крайне занимательное, — съемки начнутся уже в следующем месяце. Так что, Юри, — он тяжело вздохнул, — это будет единственное дело, которое я смогу расследовать с тобой.

Юри сглотнул.

Вот оно. Он знал, что этим все кончится, знал, что рано или поздно Виктор уйдет, вернется к своей настоящей жизни. Он знал — и все равно это стало для него неожиданностью.

— А как же фильм про полицейского? — вопрос прозвучал жалко.

Виктор снова вздохнул. Он так и не смотрел на Юри.

— Съемки отложили.

— Понятно.

Что еще говорить, Юри не представлял. Странная необъяснимая боль нарастала у него в груди, у нее не было физических причин. Просто стало труднее дышать, труднее смотреть на дорогу. 

“Это твой последний шанс”, — нашептывал внутренний голос. Но Юри уже знал, что не воспользуется им. Если бы у них было время, если бы Юри знал, что Виктор вынужден будет остаться рядом с ним подольше, хотя бы из-за подготовки к роли, тогда имело бы смысл пытаться. А так это действительно будет всего лишь единственная ночь, случайная связь, одна из многих. И Виктор вскоре забудет о ней, увлеченный новым фильмом. Или не фильмом.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоит, — сказал наконец Юри.

Виктор промолчал.

 

Стелла Феретти была красивой женщиной, но в ее облике проглядывало что-то хищное. Может, в этом стоило винить яркий макияж или цепкий взгляд банковского работника — толком и не разберешься. В любом случае, решил Юри, с ней лучше держать ухо востро.

— Юри Кацуки, полиция Нью-Йорка, — представился он, а потом кивнул на Виктора, — и Виктор Никифоров. Где мы можем поговорить с вами так, чтобы никто не помешал?

Звездное имя не произвело на Стеллу особого впечатления. Да и разговаривать она явно не хотела. 

— Даже не знаю, — Стелла недовольно поджала губы.

— В таком случае, вам придется проехать с нами в участок.

Это сработало: сразу же нашелся пустующий кабинет. 

Стелла села за стол, Юри устроился напротив, Виктор, как всегда, — рядом с ним.

— Имя Сэмюэль Смит вам говорит о чем-то?

Стелла передернула плечами.

— Мы работали вместе, — ответила она. — А что?

— Мы нашли тело его жены, — сообщил Юри, внимательно следя за реакцией на свои слова. — Как оказалось, она пропала примерно в то же время, когда у вас с Сэмом был роман.

Стелла вздрогнула.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался. Юри вздохнул.

— Мисс Феретти, — холодно сказал он, — вы хотите, чтобы я начал копаться в вашей жизни? Проверил телефонные разговоры пятилетней давности, изучил историю вашей кредитки, поговорил с вашим мужем? Потому что именно это я и буду делать.

В этот момент случилось чудо — исчезла самоуверенная хищница, перед Юри сидела совершенно напуганная женщина.

— Пожалуйста, не делайте этого! — взмолилась она. — Мой муж ничего не знает и не должен узнать.

Юри даже стало жаль ее, Виктору, очевидно, тоже.

— Просто расскажите все, что вам известно, — мягко попросил он.

Стелла кивнула, помолчала немного, а потом начала рассказывать.

— Я встретила Сэма, когда меня перевели в центральное отделение. Нас тянуло друг к другу, у обоих были сложности… 

Она даже улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям.

— Как долго вы встречались? — уточнил Юри.

— Не очень долго. — Стелла задумалась. — Месяцев шесть или семь. 

— Почему вы с ним порвали?

— Поняла, что все еще люблю своего мужа, — улыбка Стеллы выглядела несколько нервной. 

Юри это не понравилось. Но он не успел ничего сказать — Виктор рассмеялся.

— Бросьте, — сказал он. — Никто не заканчивает романы, понимая, что все еще влюблен. Их заканчивают из страха. Что это перерастет в нечто большее, что кто-то узнает…

Ну да, у Виктора-то наверняка был такой опыт, он мог об этом судить. Понимал в этом куда больше, чем Юри. Обдумать эту, безусловно, неприятную мысль Юри решил потом.

— Чего вы боялись? — закончил свою речь Виктор.

Вопрос попал в точку.

Стелла сглотнула, посмотрела на него и тихо ответила:

— Сэма.

Юри встрепенулся, словно собака, почуявшая след.

— Почему?

— Он начал говорить всякое. Спрашивал, что будет, если у него не станет жены. А потом она пропала. — Стелла обхватила себя руками. — Я сразу порвала с ним, как только узнала, и он впал в бешенство. Это было совершенно ужасно. Мне даже пришлось перевестись в другое отделение!

Если она рассчитывала на сочувствие, то зря. Юри с силой сжал руки в кулаки.

— Пять лет, — медленно произнес он. — Целых пять лет, и вы…

Он выдохнул, попытался успокоиться. Получалось плохо. Юри встал, прошелся по комнате — Виктор следил за ним с беспокойством — и вернулся к столу. 

— Вы должны были рассказать об этом еще тогда.

Стелла смотрела на него со странным выражением на лице.

— Теперь-то какая разница? — спросила она. — Даже если он убил ее, он мертв. Они оба мертвы.

На это Юри предпочел не отвечать.

— Ух, — поежился Виктор, когда они вышли из банка. — Ты можешь быть очень пугающим.

— Разве? — рассеянно переспросил Юри.

Он был в ярости. Казалось бы, с его работой он давно должен был привыкнуть к тому, что люди могут быть удивительно равнодушны, если речь не идет об их собственной жизни, но каждый раз это приводило его в возмущение.

Юри даже забыл расстроиться, что их расследование закончилось, а значит, это последний раз, когда он видит Виктора.

Тот сам напомнил об этом.

— Получается, — спросил он, когда Юри припарковался возле участка, — это все? Мы знаем, кто убийца, дело закрыто?

Взгляд у Виктора был растерянный и какой-то жалкий. Юри провел по лицу ладонью, горло у него сжималось, он вдруг понял, что это — конец. Да, можно было ответить, что без доказательств это лишь теория, что одних слов недостаточно… Но он не стал.

— Да, — сказал он так, словно сжигал все мосты, — дело закрыто.


	5. Глава 5, в которой Юри совершает необдуманные поступки

Хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, Юри задержался в участке допоздна. Он снова и снова перебирал все имеющиеся у него на руках факты. Картина произошедшего казалась ему неполной — словно в собранном пазле не хватало нескольких кусочков. Вроде и так понятно, что изображено, но пустые места первым делом бросаются в глаза. Как Сэм сумел, не вызывая подозрений, избавиться от тела жены, вывезти его на склад, поместить в морозильник?

Возможно, разгадка была очевидной, и Юри не видел ее лишь потому, что постоянно отвлекался на мысли о Викторе. Казалось бы, здесь тоже все было ясно. Расследование закончено, их с Виктором дороги разошлись, чтобы больше никогда не пересечься. Они попрощались навсегда. Прощание, надо сказать, вышло неловким. Виктор что-то говорил про то, что Юри всегда будет желанным гостем в его доме, но, кажется, сам не верил в такую возможность. Юри — тем более. Зачем бы ему приходить к Виктору? 

Или все-таки есть зачем?

Мысль была совершенно дурацкой. Но ведь Юри действительно так и не мог разобраться в деле до конца, а Виктор был рядом с ним с самого начала, Виктор подавал идеи, замечал те детали, на которые Юри мог и не обратить внимания, Виктор, в конце концов, вдохновлял и поддерживал его. Может, вместе с Виктором они смогут найти ответы на все те вопросы, которые не давали Юри покоя? К тому же Виктор никогда не отказывался помочь.

Обычно Юри не совершал импульсивных необдуманных поступков. Но обычно Юри и не работал бок о бок с мечтой всей своей жизни.

Быстро, пока не успел передумать, Юри вышел из участка, сел в машину и поехал по привычному уже маршруту — к Виктору. Пока он ехал, успели сгуститься сумерки, и Нью-Йорк расцветили яркие огни фонарей и светящихся окон. 

Сомнения с новой силой охватили Юри, когда он уже стоял под дверью. “Не стоит этого делать!” — отчаянно взвыл внутренний голос, и, пока он не успел взять верх, Юри что есть силы надавил на кнопку звонка, отрезая себе пути к отступлению. И пожалел в ту же секунду. Ладони у него вспотели, сердце колотилось как бешеное.

Дверь открылась почти сразу. На пороге полутемной квартиры стоял Виктор. Но выглядел он более чем странно. Юри оглядывал его в полном изумлении. На Викторе был переливающийся разноцветными огнями нагрудник, на голове — непонятная светящаяся штуковина, в руках — что-то похожее на лазерную пушку. Кажется, Юри прервал какое-то увлекательное сражение.

— Кто там? — из-за спины Виктора высунулся Юра в таком же нагруднике и с пушкой в руках.

— Эм, я не помешал? — Юри готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

— Нет, — ответил Юра и добавил с гордостью: — Я его только что убил.

— Надеюсь, это не я его отвлек? — с искренним беспокойством уточнил Юри.

Но Юра отрицательно помотал головой.

— Просто слишком много думает не о том, — скривился он.

Виктор так и стоял столбом на протяжении всего разговора, пока Юра наконец не ткнул его пушкой в бок и не прошипел с узнаваемыми интонациями Лилии: “Виктор! Где твое воспитание?”

— Ах да, — Виктор отмер и посторонился. — Заходи, Юри.

Взгляд у него был такой, словно он увидел по меньшей мере привидение. Юри начал жалеть о своем спонтанном решении.

— Извини, я не вовремя, — сказал он, не спеша заходить внутрь. — Мне, наверное, лучше уйти…

— Нет! — Виктор буквально затащил его в квартиру. — Я просто не ожидал тебя увидеть.

Юра включил свет, на голоса вышла Лилия — величественная, несмотря на то, что ее лицо было покрыто какой-то зеленоватой массой. Юри поздоровался, стараясь смотреть Лилии прямо в глаза.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — предложил Виктор, снимая с себя светящиеся штуковины и откладывая пушку.

Юри помотал головой.

— Я просто поговорить хотел.

Виктор отвел его в свой кабинет — огромную просторную комнату, больше размером, чем вся квартира Юри. На стенах были развешаны афиши всех фильмов Виктора, начиная с самого первого, где он еще ребенком играл эпизодическую роль. На полках стеклянного шкафа были выставлены все его награды, пять Оскаров загадочно поблескивали золотом, выстроившись в ряд. Юри уставился на них в немом восхищении. У него было чувство, словно он попал в пещеру с сокровищами.

— Шестой еще поместится, — сказал Виктор, вставая рядом с ним и придирчиво разглядывая статуэтки, — а седьмой — уже нет. Ума не приложу, что буду делать.

Юри едва не фыркнул. Виктор и мысли не допускал, что может не получить Оскар еще раз.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Юри?

Юри повернулся к нему. Виктор стоял совсем близко, настолько, что можно было почувствовать исходящее от него тепло. Какой-то особенно беззащитный в домашней одежде — серых спортивных брюках и растянутой тельняшке. Голубые глаза смотрели выжидающе.

— Я… — начал Юри, едва ворочая языком и с трудом вспоминая, зачем, собственно, он пришел. — Я все думаю об этом деле.

— А, вот оно что. 

Во взгляде Виктора мелькнуло что-то похожее на разочарование.

— Понимаешь, — Юри нахмурился, — я никак не могу найти ответ.

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Джессику убил Сэм. Все сходится.

— Да, — нетерпеливо кивнул Юри, — но это лишь теория. Как я могу прийти к их детям и сказать: вашу маму убил ваш же отец, — если у меня нет доказательств? И потом… мне нужно знать.

Виктор на мгновение задумался.

— Получается, — сказал он, — что из фильма вырезали серединку. У тебя есть начало, есть окончание, но ты пропустил самое интересное — разгадку?

Юри кивнул.

— Именно.

— Давай подумаем.

Виктор опустился на диван, приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, и Юри ничего не оставалось, как принять приглашение.

— Что нам известно? — спросил Виктор, приложив палец к губам, и сам же ответил на свой вопрос: — У них было двое маленьких детей, так?

— Так, — согласился Юри. — И не было няни, если верить записям в отчете. В день исчезновения Джессика была дома, с детьми, но Сэм утверждал, что потом она пошла в магазин.

— Можем ли мы ему верить? — скептически уточнил Виктор.

Юри на мгновение задумался.

— Консьерж не видел, как она выходила.

— Получается, она была убита в квартире, — подытожил Виктор, невольно вздрагивая. 

Юри его понимал — у него от этого дела тоже шел мороз по коже.

— Но как Сэму удалось вынести труп и остаться незамеченным? — продолжил он.

— Более того, — подхватил Виктор, — как он доставил ее до склада? У них была машина?

Юри отрицательно помотал головой. 

Они оба задумались.

— А если…. — начал было Виктор, но тут же оборвал себя.

— А может… — предположил Юри, но сразу замолчал: глупая была мысль.

Их логические построения зашли в тупик.

— Знаешь, — Виктор неожиданно встал, — почему бы нам не поехать на место преступления и не посмотреть, что получится выяснить? Разве копы так не делают?

— Обычно да, — неуверенно протянул Юри, — но ведь прошло столько лет…

— Ну и что? — Виктор был настроен решительно. — Может, мы найдем потайной ход или что-то в этом духе.

Сложно было устоять перед его энтузиазмом. И потом — почему бы и нет?

 

Дверь им открыла уже знакомая темноволосая девушка. Она даже взвизгнула от восторга, увидев, кто к ней пожаловал.

— Мила! Иди скорей сюда! А ты мне не верила!

На зов вышла еще одна девушка — с короткими рыжими волосами и голубыми глазами, которые стали круглыми как блюдца, когда она заметила Виктора. 

— Ох, — сказала она, прижав ладонь к губам. — Это в самом деле вы?! Сара говорила правду!

Виктор кивнул, выдал одну из своих ослепительных улыбок, но продолжить Юри ему не позволил.

— Мы хотели бы провести небольшой следственный эксперимент, — сказал он сурово. — В этой квартире, возможно, произошло убийство.

Девушки испуганно переглянулись, но впустили их.

Войдя внутрь, Юри задумчиво остановился; Виктор встал рядом. Они оглядывались по сторонам, не зная, с чего начать.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Виктор, — допустим, мы поженились.

— Что? — вытаращился на него Юри. 

Виктор вздохнул, закатил глаза.

— Расслабься, я всего лишь притворяюсь.

— Я не хочу притворяться, — буркнул Юри, чувствуя, как горят у него уши.

Обе девушки наблюдали за ними, открыв рот.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Виктор. — Не будем. Что мы знаем? Джессика в этот день была дома, с детьми. 

— Сэм вернулся с работы около шести, — подхватил Юри, чувствуя себя куда спокойнее, когда речь не шла о браке с Виктором. — Что он будет делать, придя с работы?

Девушки, о которых Юри успел забыть, синхронно вздохнули.

— Он захочет есть, — уверенно заявила Сара.

— Логично.

Юри прошел на кухню, Виктор за ним. Кухня была небольшой, и им пришлось встать совсем рядом. Это мешало, но Юри постарался сосредоточиться.

— Допустим, — предположил он, — дети уже поели и смотрят телевизор в спальне. А родители остались на кухне.

— Помыть посуду, — добавила Сара — они с Милой, конечно же, внимательно слушали. У девушки явно был опыт жизни в браке.

Взгляд Юри упал на стоящую на плите грязную сковородку.

— Они поссорились, — продолжил он.

— Из-за любовницы, — подсказал Виктор.

— Ситуация накаляется, — Юри чувствовал, что близок к разгадке. — Они кричат друг на друга, и — бам! — он бьет ее сковородкой по голове.

— Моей сковородкой?! — вскрикнула Сара.

Юри смутился, поставил обратно сковородку, которую схватил, изображая ссору.

— Или чем-то еще.

Виктор согласно кивнул.

— Итак, — продолжил он вместо Юри, — Джессика мертва. Дети по-прежнему в спальне и ничего не заметили. Что будет делать Сэм?

Они огляделись — рядом со входом в кухню была дверь..

— Ему нужно было выиграть время, — Юри решительно распахнул дверь, не обращая внимания на испуганные возгласы девушек. 

За дверью была ванная. Идеально.

— Допустим, Сэм перенес ее сюда, уложил в ванну и закрыл дверь.

— Сказал детям, что мама ушла в магазин, — подхватил Виктор.

— Что дальше?

Они переглянулись. Снова тупик.

— У вас тут нет потайного хода? — на всякий случай уточнил Юри у девушек, те синхронно помотали головой.

— Только пожарная лестница.

Юри задумался.

— Хорошо, Сэм мог спуститься с телом по ней, но что дальше? Машины-то у него не было.

— Может, — подала голос Мила, — он вызвал такси?

— Ага, — ехидно согласился Юри. — И таксист помог ему запихать тело в багажник.

— А что, если, — вдруг сказал Виктор, — она уже была в морозилке, когда он выносил ее из квартиры?

Юри посмотрел на него с восхищением.

— Ты гений! — сказал он искренне, и Виктор просиял. 

— В здании, где я живу, — продолжил Юри, обращаясь к девушкам, — за доставку чего-то крупного надо расписываться в журнале. У вас не так? 

— Так, — кивнула Сара. — Журнал у консьержа, внизу.

— Отлично! Спасибо за помощь! — Юри быстро направился к выходу.

— Подождите! — взмолилась Мила. — Я тоже хочу фотографию с Виктором Никифоровым!

И, хотя Юри сгорал от нетерпения, им пришлось задержаться.

 

Им повезло дважды: журнал, несмотря на то, что прошло пять лет, был не заполнен до конца и до сих пор использовался, а кроме того, в тот день значилась всего одна доставка. Правда, в квартиру этажом ниже.

— Только бы жильцы не переехали! — взмолился Юри. Он бы не вынес еще одних поисков.

Дверь им открыла сухонькая, абсолютно седая старушка. Несмотря на то, что Юри предъявил значок, она не спешила снимать цепочку и общалась с ним через тонкую щель.

— Да, — сказала она, — я живу здесь уже несколько лет, все верно. 

Высшие силы услышали просьбу Юри. Хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы это был кто-то помоложе, без возможных проблем с памятью.

— Я понимаю, что это было пять лет назад, — осторожно начал Юри, — но постарайтесь вспомнить, пожалуйста. Единственная доставка в тот день была в вашу квартиру.

Старушка страдальчески вздохнула и закатила глаза.

— Я отлично помню эту историю, — ворчливо сказала она. — Мне пришлось спуститься вниз, чтобы отправить все обратно!

— Обратно? — переспросил Юри. — Что вы имеете в виду?

Старушка снова закатила глаза, словно не понимая, как можно быть таким тугодумом.

— Я не заказывала никакую морозильную камеру, — нетерпеливо объяснила она. — Я так и сказала консьержу, но этот парень, курьер, уже успел затащить ее в грузовой лифт! Мне пришлось расписаться в журнале, но у этого курьера явно были проблемы: он ошибся даже этажом, а потом, когда я снова спустилась, его уже не было.

Виктор и Юри понимающе переглянулись.

Сэм не стал бы рисковать, заказывая доставку на свой адрес, это мгновенно стало бы известно. А вот допросить соседку снизу никто и не подумал.

— Это как-то связано с пропавшей женщиной? — неожиданно спросила старушка, внимательно их разглядывая.

— К сожалению, — признался Юри, — да.

— Хорошо, — старушка покивала. — Потому что я уже разговаривала с другим полицейским и сказала ему то же самое.

— Что? — непонимающе нахмурился Юри. — Вы говорили с детективом Слоуном?

— Понятия не имею, как его зовут, — фыркнула старушка, — у меня не такая хорошая память, молодой человек.

А потом она посмотрела на Виктора.

— Ваше лицо, — сообщила она, — кажется мне знакомым.

Юри прикрыл лицо ладонью. Еще одного фотосета он просто не выдержит.

— Вы случайно не сын Роуз Хендерсон?

— Нет! — открестился Виктор от неожиданного родства. 

— Ну и ладно, — ответила старушка и захлопнула дверь.

Юри даже не успел ее поблагодарить.

 

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал Виктор, когда они уже выходили из здания. — Получается, у Слоуна были на руках все те же факты, что и у нас, почему он не дал этому ход?

— Не знаю, — Юри пожал плечами. — У него была другая картинка, и то, что в нее не встраивалось, он просто игнорировал?

Честно говоря, думать сейчас о Слоуне не хотелось. Юри занимал совершенно другой вопрос. Куда более важный.

— Завтра с утра я отправлю запрос в службу доставки, хочу выяснить, действительно ли заказ сделал Сэм. Ты придешь в участок?

Виктор мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Должен же я узнать, чем закончится эта история.

 

Ответ на запрос пришел слишком быстро. Юри предвкушал, что он проведет целый день с Виктором, дожидаясь информации, но ответ пришел через час, они едва успели выпить кофе. Правда, ответ оказался совсем не таким, как ожидал Юри.

Морозильную камеру заказывал не Сэм, а его лучший друг.

Итан Адамс.


	6. Глава 6, в которой все становится на свои места

На этот раз беседа с Итаном Адамсом проходила не в его магазине, а в участке, в комнате для допросов.

— Итак, — сказал Юри, садясь напротив Итана, — мы знаем, что вы заказали морозильную камеру. У нас есть свидетель, который может вас опознать...

— Я не убивал Джессику! — прервал его Итан, переводя взгляд с него на Виктора.

— Вы так много лгали нам, мистер Адамс, — холодно сказал тот. — Как узнать, что вы не обманываете и сейчас?

— У меня не было никаких причин для этого! — в отчаянии воскликнул Итан.

— Да, — кивнул Юри. — Но у Сэма были?

Итан сник.

— Она собиралась уйти от него, забрать детей…

— Что произошло в ту ночь? — спросил Юри, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Сэм позвонил мне, попросил приехать как можно скорее, — Итан сцепил руки в замок. — Когда я добрался туда, дети спали, а Джессика… — Он сглотнул. — Она лежала в ванной. Мертвая.

— Не проще ли было дать ей развод? — хмыкнул Виктор.

Итан посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Думаете, я не понимал, насколько все это неправильно?

— И все же вы помогли ему избавиться от тела.

Итан развел руками.

— Сэм был моим другом.

Невольно Юри подумал, что такая преданность, пожалуй, встречается не часто. Жаль, послужила она не на благо.

— Сэм придумал план с морозилкой, — продолжил Итан. — Он сказал, что заказать ее должен я, ведь меня никто не будет подозревать. Мы оформили доставку на квартиру этажом ниже. Там жила глуховатая старушка, Сэм говорил, она ничего не поймет и скоро забудет. Я нашел склад, подключил морозильник к проводке...

— За аренду тоже платили вы? — уточнил Юри.

Итан согласно качнул головой.

— Сэм давал мне деньги.

Юри откинулся на стуле. Теперь картинка была почти полной.

— Почему вы перестали платить?

— Сэм умер, а сумма была приличная, — пожал плечами Итан. — Что мне было делать? Не мог же я платить всю жизнь за его ошибку!

Виктор не удержался от смешка. Он смотрел на Итана, чуть наклонив голову, словно недоумевая, как подобный человек может существовать в реальности.

— Есть такое слово, — доверительно сообщил Юри, наклоняясь к Итану, — пособник. Платить было и в ваших интересах, мистер Адамс. Но я рад, что вы об этом не подумали.

 

Вот теперь дело действительно можно было закрывать. Юри получил свою разгадку. И все же что-то царапало его, словно он забыл какую-то важную деталь… Он открыл отчет, полистал его в надежде понять, что же он упустил.

Виктор устроился рядом на стуле, вытянул ноги, обтянутые узкими джинсами, и наблюдал за Юри.

— Что ты надеешься найти?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Юри. 

Может, он просто тянул время, не желая расставаться с Виктором?

Юри решительно захлопнул отчет.

— Надо съездить к родителям Джессики, рассказать им, что случилось с их дочерью. Ты со мной?

Виктор не раздумывал ни секунды.

Они уже выходили из участка, когда Юри осенило.

— Подожди, — сказал он и остановился так резко, что Виктор едва не налетел на него. — Та женщина сказала, что говорила с полицейским, так?

— Ну да, — Виктор смотрел непонимающе.

— Но в отчете об этом нет ни слова.

— Ты же сам сказал, что у него была другая картинка, — напомнил Виктор.

— Именно, — согласился Юри. — Но если он считал, что Джессика в Филадельфии, то зачем расспрашивал соседку о морозилке?

Виктор смотрел на него расширившимися глазами.

— И что теперь?

— Придется сперва навестить ту старую леди…

Виктор, кажется, совсем не возражал, несмотря на то что их единственное дело явно пыталось стать бесконечным.

 

Их визит однозначно не осчастливил старушку.

— Ну что опять? — недовольно спросила она, глядя на них через цепочку.

— Извините, — как можно вежливее заговорил Юри, — вы рассказали, что беседовали с полицейским; я понимаю, что прошло пять лет…

— Я не говорила, что это было так давно, — прервала его старушка. — Это было в прошлом году. Я еще все думала: какое полицейскому дело до морозилки, которую я не заказывала?

Виктор и Юри недоумевающе переглянулись.

— На нем была форма? — уточнил Юри.

— Нет, он был в штатском, как вы двое.

Юри окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

— Как он выглядел, можете описать?

Старушка на мгновение призадумалась.

— Пожилой такой, полный, — она сверкнула глазами, — и огромные усы! Я никак не могла перестать на них смотреть, даже неловко.

— О боже, — выдохнул Виктор.

У Юри все слова застряли в горле. Похоже, это был мистер Марш, отец Джессики. Недовольный официальным расследованием, он решил провести свое собственное. А докопавшись до правды — и совершить правосудие.

Теперь поездка к родителям Джессики была необходима уже по двум причинам.

По дороге в Уайт-Плейнс Юри молчал. Виктор поглядывал на него с беспокойством, но не пытался разговорить. Только когда они уже припарковались у дома Маршей, коснулся руки Юри.

— Ты можешь оставить все как есть, — тихо сказал он. 

Юри помотал головой.

— Это не кино, Виктор, — ответил он. — Я не могу решать, чем все закончится.

 

Второй раз за день Юри и Виктор входили в комнату для допроса, но теперь все было совсем не так однозначно.

— Моя вина, — спросил мистер Марш, когда ему сообщили, за что он задержан, — состоит в том, что я спрашивал о морозилке?

— Не просто о морозилке, — уточнил Юри, ему было тяжело смотреть тому в глаза, — а о той, в которой покоилось тело вашей дочери.

— Это по-прежнему не преступление.

— Нет, — согласился Юри. — Но если последствием этих расспросов стала смерть Сэма…

— Вот как, — мистер Марш сцепил руки в замок.

Он помолчал немного, а потом заговорил.

— Я очень долго думал над тем, что рассказал Сэм о той ночи. И пришел, очевидно, к тем же выводам, что и вы. Джессика была убита в квартире. Слова соседки лишь подтвердили то, что я и так знал.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Почему же вы не пошли в полицию?

Мысль о том, что все это можно было решить законным путем, причиняла Юри почти физическую боль.

— Мне бы никто не поверил, — с горечью ответил мистер Марш. — У них не было тела, помните? Сэм бы нанял адвокатов, те свалили бы вину на Джессику…

— И вы решили взять все в свои руки? — спросил Виктор.

Мистер Марш посмотрел на него с усмешкой.

— Это было бы логично, правда? Если бы отец решил отомстить за смерть дочери, кто мог бы его осудить?

— Закон, — еле слышно произнес Юри.

Повисла тишина. Первым ее нарушил мистер Марш.

— В полиции мне сказали, что Сэм был убит при ограблении. И есть вероятность, что убийца никогда не будет найден. Похоже, пришло время это выяснить.

Он расцепил сжатые руки.

— Я хотел бы встретиться с адвокатом.

 

Дело, нет, даже два дела были раскрыты. Но Юри совсем не чувствовал радости. Вся эта история оставила у него очень неприятное послевкусие. И он не мог перестать думать о детях: Эмма и Лукас потеряли сначала мать, потом отца, а теперь и их дедушка рискует оказаться за решеткой. 

Был уже поздний вечер, когда Юри дописал отчет и собрал все бумаги в коробку. Виктор ждал его.

— Отвезти тебя домой? — спросил Юри.

— Вообще-то… — Виктор виновато потупился, и у Юри упало сердце. 

К кому собирался Виктор этой ночью? С кем планировал ее провести?

— У Юры день рождения, — продолжал Виктор. — Он попросил в подарок вечеринку и чтобы мы с Лилией не путались под ногами. Она уехала к Якову, а я собирался снять номер в гостинице, но совершенно забыл. Кроме того… — он вздохнул. — Мне не хочется сегодня оставаться одному.

Он помолчал, надеясь, что Юри поймет, но потом все же закончил:

— Ты не приютишь меня?

От изумления Юри едва не открыл рот, но вовремя спохватился. Мысли метались у него в голове. Чего именно хотел Виктор? Просто переночевать? Или он рассчитывал на секс? Если да — то Юри не был к этому готов. Но Виктор ограничился намеком, и Юри не мог спросить прямо в ответ.

— Если тебя устроит диван в гостиной, — наконец выдавил он.

— Вполне, — ответил Виктор. 

Но голос его показался Юри печальным.

 

Квартира Юри привела Виктора в полный восторг. 

— Вау! Такая маленькая! — восхитился он, оглядывая гостиную. 

Юри не считал это поводом для радости, но у Виктора было свое мнение. Он разглядывал книжные полки, фотографии в рамках и даже кактус на подоконнике с таким видом, словно ничего интереснее нельзя было представить. К величайшему изумлению Юри, Виктор не спросил про спальню и не попытался попасть внутрь. Юри уже представлял, как придется закрывать своим телом дверь, чтобы не дать Виктору увидеть плакат с самим собой, но этого не понадобилось. Видимо, Юри предельно ясно обозначил границы их отношений.

Они поужинали, заказав доставку еды, и Юри постелил Виктору на диване. Виктор уже вовсю зевал, он явно не имел привычки засиживаться по ночам. Сам Юри планировал лечь только через пару часов, тем более что завтра выходной и можно поспать подольше.

Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и Юри ушел к себе в спальню. Он сел на кровать и задумчиво уставился на плакат. Виктор-с-плаката смотрел укоризненно. Настоящий Виктор за стенкой ходил по комнате, очевидно, раздеваясь, а потом щелкнул выключателем и лег спать. 

Ощущение сюрреалистичности не покидало Юри. Можно было представить, что это сон, один из тех, что снились ему довольно часто. Пройти в гостиную, забраться к Виктору под одеяло, целовать его в темноте, воплотить в жизнь самые смелые мечты. А утром сделать вид, что ничего не было. Наверное, Виктора бы это устроило.

Юри решительно отвернулся от плаката и раскрыл ноутбук. Он давно не писал родителям, занятый расследованием. Стоило исправить эту ошибку. А вот думать о Викторе — не стоило.

 

На следующий день Юри проснулся поздно. Яркое солнце светило в окно, впереди был целый день отдыха. Юри сладко потянулся — не так уж часто ему выпадала возможность спать сколько угодно, а не подскакивать по звонку будильника, — улыбнулся Виктору-с-плаката и вдруг вспомнил. Виктор, настоящий, ночевал сегодня у него. Юри поспешно встал, натянул домашнюю футболку и штаны и вышел в гостиную. Аккуратно сложенная постель лежала на диване, Виктора нигде не было, только с кухни доносился манящий аромат кофе. И Юри никак не мог не откликнуться на его зов.

— Доброе утро, Юри! — Виктор переливал свежесваренный кофе в чашку. — А я уже думал тебя будить.

— Доброе утро, — растерянно откликнулся Юри.

Он принял из рук Виктора дымящуюся чашку. Кофе, что и говорить, пах божественно — и на вкус оказался таким же. Юри сделал один глоток и блаженно зажмурился. 

— Потрясающе! — честно сказал он.

Виктор смотрел на него и улыбался, почему-то немного грустно.

— Хотел бы я каждое утро готовить тебе кофе, — негромко признался он.

Хорошо, что Юри уже успел сделал глоток — иначе он рисковал подавиться. Аккуратно, чтобы не пролить ни капли, Юри поставил чашку на стол.

— Думал, пусть хоть кофемашина делает это за меня, — продолжал Виктор, словно не замечая замешательства Юри, — но ты ей не пользуешься.

— Она готовит кофе для всех, — пробормотал Юри, глядя на стоящую на столе кружку.

— Ю-ури! — изумленно протянул Виктор. — Так ты ревнуешь?

Он был совсем близко — расширившиеся глаза, приоткрытые губы, растрепавшиеся волосы. Слишком красивый, слишком соблазнительный.

Юри поспешно отошел.

— Пора на работу, — сказал он, совершенно забыв, что сегодня выходной. 

— Юри, не убегай, пожалуйста.

Виктор шагнул ближе — и Юри отступил назад. И еще, и еще, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену. Больше бежать было некуда. Виктор надвигался, неотвратимо, неизбежно, заслоняя собой весь мир.

Сердце у Юри колотилось как сумасшедшее, перед глазами плыло. Он чувствовал исходящее от Виктора тепло, его дыхание на своих губах. Еще немного — и Виктор его поцелует. И в тот же момент сердце у Юри остановится, и он умрет на месте.

— Виктор, не надо, — в отчаянии прошептал Юри, не надеясь, что это поможет.

Но Виктор замер. 

— Почему? — с таким же отчаянием спросил он.

Юри не был уверен, что может ответить — в горле стоял ком.

— Для тебя это только игра, мимолетное развлечение, — выдавил он, отвернувшись, не глядя на Виктора, не желая видеть подтверждение своей правоты, — а я влюблен в тебя с двенадцати лет.

Признание далось легче, чем он думал. Но ответ Виктора оказался полной неожиданностью.

— Я знаю.

Юри вскинулся.

— Кто тебе сказал, Пхичит?

— Нет, — покачал головой Виктор. — Ты сам.

В немом изумлении Юри уставился на него. Когда бы это могло быть?!

— На благотворительном балу в декабре, — ответил Виктор на его невысказанный вопрос.

Билеты на Рождественский бал стоили недешево, но Юри решил, что может позволить сделать себе такой подарок. Он надеялся хоть издалека посмотреть на Виктора, а если бы совсем повезло — и заговорить с ним, но вместо этого тихо напился в углу и уехал домой на такси. По крайней мере, он помнил только это.

— Ты пригласил меня на танец, — тихо сказал Виктор, касаясь большим пальцем щеки Юри. — И это был лучший танец в моей жизни. 

Юри сглотнул. Он танцевал с Виктором. Танцевал — и забыл об этом? Сколько же он выпил?

— А потом, — Виктор грустно вздохнул, — ты исчез. Не оставил ни хрустальной туфельки, ни номера телефона. Я знал только, что ты полицейский и что тебя зовут Юри. У меня ушло почти три месяца на то, чтобы найти тебя.

— Виктор… — Юри совершенно не знал, что на это ответить. — А как же фильм, подготовка к роли?

Виктор грустно усмехнулся.

— Нет никакого фильма, Юри.

То, что он говорил, было невозможно, нереально. Виктор не пытался завести интрижку с первым попавшимся полицейским. Виктор искал именно его, Юри, и от этого захватывало дух. Неужели тот танец — которого Юри даже не помнил — так много для него значил? Неужели… Неужели Юри так много значил для него?

— Я просто хотел быть рядом с тобой, — продолжал Виктор. — Ты говорил тогда, на балу, что хочешь узнать меня поближе. Разве я не выполнил твое желание?

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Юри, бросаясь с разбегу в бездну. — Не совсем. Я до сих пор не знаю как это — целоваться с тобой.

— О, — выдохнул Виктор, наклоняясь ближе. — Это легко исправить.

Когда их губы соприкоснулись, сердце у Юри, как это ни странно, не остановилось. Понеслось вскачь еще быстрее.

Целоваться с Виктором оказалось прекрасно. Лучше, чем что-либо, случавшееся в жизни Юри до этого. Так сладко, так головокружительно, так мало!

До двери в спальню было несколько шагов, и еще пара — до кровати. Они сделали их, не отрываясь друг от друга, не в силах разомкнуть объятия, прервать поцелуй. Юри рухнул на кровать, утягивая за собой Виктора, оплетая его руками и ногами, прижимая к себе, вжимая в себя, — и тут же отпустил, чтобы расстегнуть на нем рубашку, потому что этого прикосновения, через одежду, тоже было мало. Хотелось прижаться кожей к коже, ощутить Виктора всем телом.

И вот тогда Виктор увидел плакат.

— А я тут неплохо получился, — самодовольно заметил он, разглядывая свое изображение, а потом повернулся к Юри, в глазах его плясали бесенята. — Ты ласкал себя, глядя на меня?

Если Виктор надеялся, что Юри смутится, — его расчет не оправдался. Юри чувствовал себя властелином мира, самым счастливым человеком на земле, и ничто не способно было сбить его с толку.

— Конечно, — ответил он, стягивая через голову футболку. — Надеюсь, на этот раз ты не будешь просто смотреть.

Сдавленный вздох был ему ответом. Глаза у Виктора потемнели, щеки залил румянец. Теперь уже Юри сам поцеловал его, запустив пальцы в волосы, скользнул языком в его рот, чувствуя, как Виктор дрожит в его руках.

Юри так многого еще о нем не знал: как любит Виктор, чтобы его ласкали, где на его теле самые чувствительные места, как он будет стонать, принимая в себя Юри.

И все это он собирался выяснить.

Прямо сейчас.

 

 

Два года спустя на их свадьбе Юра Плисецкий нечаянно, как он уверял, поймал букет. И пока Юра орал и плевался, стоявший рядом Отабек Алтын, казахский фигурист и его лучший друг, сохранял абсолютно каменное выражение лица.


End file.
